Scars
by Scootch4411
Summary: Hurt by Sasuke, Sakura turns to drastic measures. Who comes to comfort her? read and find out... Rated T for the situation once again
1. Prelude

another one shot! technically this one was inspired from Scars by Papa Roach... BUT it doesn't exactly match up with it. i mean if you listen to it some things match up but for the most part this story was created by my imagination only. i tried not to bash on Sasuke too much on this one. i really tried but in order for this story to work i had to bash him a little and of course a little could be a lot considering that i am quite biased when i write anyway...

disclaimer: i do NOT, i repeat do NOT own ANYTHING!!!!!

* * *

Another slice, another cut, Sakura watches as a bead of blood slides down he wrist onto the floor and mixes with the tears she'd just shed. Looking down at the bloody knife she bursts into another episode of tears. Again, she puts the knife against her skin and slowly slides the blade across her skin. She hisses in pain but continues until a knock is heard on the door of the bathroom. Quickly, she drops the knife.

"Hold on!" she yells nervously as she begins to wipe the blood off her arm and the floor up. She then goes to the mirror and pulls out some gauze pads and bandages and quickly wraps the fresh cuts in her left wrist. Again, a knock is heard on the door.

"Sakura" a velvety male voice calls. Sakura bites her lip and looks herself over in the mirror and makes sure there's no visual blood on her body.

"I was informed of her of my foolish little brother's actions" the velvet voice continues in an emotionless tone. Quickly, she opens the door and pokes her head out.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" she asks as she strains to cover the sadness in her voice.

"You've been crying" he retorts. Sakura bites her lip again.

"I'm fine" she replies

"Come" he says as he walks over into her living room. She bites her lip and follows quietly.

"Itachi, I'm fine, why don't you just go home?" she says as he sits lazily on her couch. He looks at her and raises his eyebrow. She sighs.

"I'll make some tea." she says as she goes to the kitchen. Itachi watches as she walks away and notices the bandages wrapped around her lower left arm. In a flash he stands in the door of the kitchen and watches her make the tea. He notices her lean on her right arm for use. Silently, he walks over and takes her left arm. He hears her gasp in surprise.

"What happened?" he says gently.

"N-Nothing" she stutters as she pulls her arm and turns away from. Quickly, he wraps his right arm around her waist and pulls her to him, and then he grabs her left wrist with his left hand. He feels her body flinch at the contact with her wrist and his hand. He lets go of her waist and slowly begins to remove the bandages.

"No, don't," she protests quietly. He stops and feels her body partially relax. A moment passes and he begins to remove them again.

"Please" she says quietly as her body tenses once again. He stops once again.

"No" he says before quickly removing the remaining bandages. She gasps once again and he begins to examine the fresh cuts on her wrist.

"I-Itachi, I…" she stutters as she tries to think up and excuse.

"I am NOT dim-witted, Sakura Haruno" he says with anger clear in his voice. He looks up into her jade eyes and notices the tears threatening to break through. Quickly, he embraces her in a gentle hug.

"Cry Sakura" He murmurs quietly. He feels her shakes as she tries to hold in her tears until she finally breaks down into loud uncontrollable sobs. He waits for her to calm down before he pulls away and looks into her puffy red eyes. She sniffles and wipes away her tears with her right arm.

"You're not alone Sakura" he says quietly as he nuzzles his nose in her neck.

"Itachi" she gasps.

"Let me love you Sakura" Itachi says

"Let me love you in a way my foolish little brother never could" he continues.

"But, Sasuke-" she begins to protest. Suddenly, Itachi nips her on her neck. She mewls.

"I won't let him hurt you any longer, Sakura" he says into her neck.

She shakes her head and tries to clear her head "I can't-" she protests once more. Again Itachi nips her neck. She mewls a second time. Suddenly, the tea kettle begins whistle and knocks Sakura out of her trance. He lets her out of his grasp. Quickly, she takes the water off the burner and leans on the stove facing away from Itachi. He takes a step forward but stops when she speaks again.

"Itachi, Sasuke-" she begins to protest for a third time.

"Has lead you to misery," he finishes for her as he molds his body around hers.

"Hasn't he?" he murmurs into her ear as he gently touches one of the fresh cuts on her wrist. She flinches and turns around to stare into his dark onyx eyes. Quickly, she looks away. Gently, Itachi takes her chin and forces her to look at him.

"It was not intelligent of him to take advantage of you" Itachi whispers. He then pulls her closer and molds his lips against hers gently. He watches as her eyes droop closed before closing his own and then, slowly, carefully, as if she was a fragile flower, he wraps his arms around her waist. She immediately responds and wraps her arms around his neck. Suddenly, a knock is heard on the door of her apartment. They ignore it.

"Sakura, it's me Sasuke, I know you're in there. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry" Sasuke's voice says as the door begins to open. Immediately, the two separate just as the door opens.

"Sasuke" Sakura gasps breathlessly.

* * *

Again i'm sorry for the bashing on Sasuke

Authors notes:

- since this is a one shot i didnt bother to put in too many details i'm thinking her age is sixteen once again, i sort of like that age for some reason....

- honestly i dont know what sasuke did to her, i didnt bother to think about it

- i dont know what happens next... ill leave that to your imagination :D Have fun!!!!

- sorry for the violence i don't know what it is with me a violence but yeah

- lastly, you know the drill if you liked it review me tell how you feel about it id love to hear your thoughts.

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!!


	2. Ditched

_Ok so i know i've done this like three times now but i've decided that im putting it under critical construction so that it will e a better story than any of my other ones. also i realize that i stopped in similar places but these two moments are TWO DIFFERENT TIMES IN THE STORY!!!!! please keep that in mid as you read this because it is HIGHLY IMPORTANT!!!!!_

_now i have changed some things in the the story._

_now here is the reason for the different fonts. if you have questions as to why im doing it this way pm me or leave in a reveiw._

_Present day _

_beginning of flashback_

flashback

_Again i have my reasons for writing it this way. i will say i think the story will turn out better is i write it this was than it ould if i were writing in my normal way an i think it would be a good practice because i havent ever written anything in this form before. so just lease go with me here and i apologize fo he inconvience._

* * *

Sakura sits in her living room a cup of tea in her hand and a small pink journal on her lap

'_I suppose you'd want to know what led me to this point in time and well it wouldn't be a good story if it made no sense what so ever' she writes inside of it._

"_Naturally the best place would be to start at the very beginning" she adds_

"_It all began six months ago…"_

In a small, quiet restaurant, sixteen year old Sakura Haruno waits patiently for her boyfriend to show up. A moment passes, and a young waitress, about her age, with long brown hair and green eyes walks over.

"We're closing in about ten minutes." She says as she pours Sakura her third cup of tea. Sakura sighs.

"Thanks" she replies sadly. Quietly she looks over at the clock hanging on the wall to her right. It reads: ten o' clock. Again, she sighs sadly and begins to stand up. She flattens out her small black dress and walk to the door. Outside, a rush of cool air blows past her and rushes into her face. Quickly, she pulls out her cell phone and dials her boyfriend's number. The phone rings a couple times before it goes onto his messaging system.

"This is Sasuke. I'm busy so leave a message" the message repeats. Quietly, Sakura sighs and closes her phone. She then brushes a stray strand of her bubblegum pink hair behind her ear and begins to walk to home as she wonders how many times this is going to happen.

"He's been late three times this month" she says quietly to her self

"And this is the second time this month he missed our date without even bothering to call" she comments bitterly. Slowly, she trudges up her street and towards her apartment. Taking out her key, she unlocks the door. Tiredly, she falls onto the couch lazily when suddenly her phone rings. Immediately, she takes it out.

"Hello?" she asks with a tinge of annoyance ringing in her voice

"Sakura" a male voice says over the phone.

"Sasuke" Sakura replies curtly.

"I'm sorry for not calling" he says emotionlessly. Sakura stays quiet for a moment.

"Sakura" he says quietly

"You've been late three times this month Sasuke, and this is the second time you've completely skipped out on it." Sakura replies angrily.

"I'm sorry" he says once again.

"How many times is this going to happen, Sasuke?" she asks him.

"Sakura, I said I'm sorry" he replies calmly.

"Yeah well sorry doesn't help anymore Sasuke" Sakura replies before she hangs up on him. Suddenly, a knock is heard on her door. Slowly, she gets up to open it. She flings the door open to reveal a black-haired boy kneeling down on one knee.

"Sasuke" Sakura says angrily as she folds her arms. His coal black eyes meet her jade green eyes. He pulls out a small black velvet box.

"Sasuke…" she repeats in shock when her eye catches sight of the small box in his hand

"Will this help?" he says smirking as he opens the small box revealing a small diamond ring.

"Oh my gosh Sasuke" she says as she covers her mouth with her hand. He stands up.

"Sakura, will you marry me?" Sasuke asks as he takes her hand into his.

"Oh my gosh Sasuke" she repeats.

"I don't even know what to say" she adds. He leans down.

"You could start by saying yes" he says quietly.

"Oh, Sasuke, of course! Of course I'll marry you! Yes! Yes! Of course" Sakura shouts as jumps into Sasuke's open arms.

"Of course I will!" she repeats happily as she cries on his shoulder. After a moment he pulls away from her and dries her tears of joy with his thumb.

"I love you Sakura" he tells her.

"I love you too Sasuke" she replies.

_The next day I was to meet Sasuke's family…_

"Sasuke... do you think your family will like me?" Sakura asks as she innocently pretends to flatten out her knee-length white sundress. Sasuke glances over at her and smirks.

"Relax Sakura they're going to love you." Sakura looks up from looking at her white sandals with small flowers on them, he face showing obvious signs of shock. Suddenly, she pouts childishly.

"I thought I was doing so well too" she says as she folds her arms. Sasuke snorts.

"You're just too easy to read Sakura" Sasuke says with a smug smirk. Sakura bites her lip nervously.

"Do you think that that will make them like me less?" she asks a little too quickly. He glances over again. Her eyes flash with a hint of worry.

"Just be yourself, Sakura. They will love you." Sasuke says looking back in front of him. They make a left turn and walk into the Uchiha compound. Sakura takes a glance around, and then suddenly takes Sasuke's hand into hers. He glances down at their hands then smirks. Suddenly, he lightly squeezes her hand. He watches as she quickly jumps and looks down at their hands, and then smiles. They walk p to the biggest house in the compound and stop. Sakura bites her lip again. Sasuke notices this.

"Are you ready Sakura?" Sasuke says looking at her. She looks back at him and nods. They begin to walk up to the house when Sakura grabs his right arm tightly. Sasuke glances over at her once again. Suddenly, he pulls his arm out of hers and wraps it round her shoulders. They step up to the door. Sasuke knocks and almost immediately the door flies open to reveal a black-haired woman.

"Sasuke!" she shouts happily as she hugs him.

"Hello mother" Sasuke grumbles. Suddenly, the woman separates herself from Sasuke and looks at the pink haired kunoichi. She smiles.

"Lady Uchiha, I'm so pleased to meet you" Sakura says as she bows.

"Oh, please call me Mikoto" She replies smiling.

"Oh where are my manners, come in, come in" Mikoto says stepping to the side. Sasuke walks in with Sakura trailing behind. Around her, Sakura notices the elegance of the house, the furnishing and the simple colors, which made the house unique and yet still beautiful. Sakura steps into the hall and looks round. To the left of her, is a room with three couches which she assumed to be the living room. To her right was a large elegant staircase which obviously led upstairs. Behind them, Mikoto closes the door and squeezes in front of them.

"My husband is not home yet but he should be home quite soon."Mikoto says more to Sakura as she gestures to the living room.

"You can sit in there and I'll make some tea" Mikoto says. Suddenly, a soft creak is heard from the top of the stairs. The three look up for the source of the noise. There on the steps stands a man with pale, milky-white, skin and long, coal-black hair. He continues to walk down, his black pant and white shirt crinkling noiselessly with each step. On the last step, he stops and looks at Sasuke.

"Little brother, it's nice to see you again, it has been quite a while" he says. Sakura's breathe hitches for just a moment at the sound of his velvety, smooth, tenor voice. Suddenly, the man glances quickly, at Sakura, his voice and face revealing nothing of what he may be thinking or feeling at the moment.

"Itachi…" Sasuke replies with a small hint of disdain in his voice.

"Mother, I'm leaving the house and do not plan to come back until quite late tonight" Itachi says.

"Oh, but Itachi, your brother brought someone special over for all of us to meet today." Mikoto says sadly as she puts on her irresistible puppy dog face. Itachi stares at his mother for a moment longer than glances once again at Sakura.

"A moment mother," Itachi replies in his emotionless voice. Mikoto smiles

"Itachi, this is Sakura" she says gesturing towards the pinkette. Itachi looks at Sakura and suddenly, she begins to perk up.

"Oh, Sakura, Haruno Sakura" Sakura says holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Uchiha Itachi" Itachi replies as he takes her hand, while slightly bowing, and kisses it gently.

"I'm pleased to meet you Uchiha-san" Sakura replies smiling.

"Please, Itachi is fine Haruno-san" Itachi says.

"Oh Sakura for me also, Itachi-san" Sakura replies cheerfully.

"Now why don't we all sit down for a cup of tea" Mikoto says.

"Hn" both Itachi and Sasuke reply and Sasuke takes Sakura's hand and leads her to a couch. On the couch directly across from them, Itachi sits lazily. In the kitchen, the sound of glasses being placed onto a surface is heard. Suddenly, Sasuke leans over.

"I'll be right back" he mutters to her, and he quietly gets up and leaves the room. Across from her, Itachi sits reading a book. Uncomfortable, Sakura shifts in her seat and looks out the window. Again, she glances at Itachi and frowns when she finds him paying no attention at all. Quietly, she clears her throat. Still she finds no acknowledgement. Suddenly, the whistle of a tea kettle is heard and Itachi looks up toward the door of the kitchen. A moment passes and Itachi looks back down at his book. Sakura frowns and leans forward.

"So Itachi-san, how are you today?" Sakura asks as she bites her lip. Itachi looks up at her for a moment then puts the book down. Afterward, he leans forward and focuses all of his attention on her.

"Quite well, Sakura-san. How are you?" he replies. Sakura plays with her white sundress again.

"I am fine, thank you Itachi-san" Sakura replies smiling as she cocks her head to the side. Suddenly, Mikoto comes into the room with five cups of tea on a tray. He smiles at Sakura and Itachi.

"The tea is ready" she says happily.

"Oh thank you so much Mikoto-chan" Sakura says as Mikoto hands her a cup.

"You're very welcome Sakura-chan" Mikoto says as she hand Itachi a cup as well. Itachi nods and takes a sip of tea.

"Itachi-kun, where were planning to go today?" Mikoto asks.

"Shisui and I have something to discuss today" Itachi states simply

"Oh?" Mikoto asks subtly asking him to elaborate.

"Hn" he replies ignoring her subtle question. Suddenly, he door is opened and closed and in walks another man with pale skin and dark, black hair.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto jumps up and smiles happily.

"Hn" he replies quietly as he sits down next to his wife while Sasuke comes down the stairs.

"Father" Sasuke and Itachi say as Sasuke sits back down next to Sakura.

"Great now let's get down to business" Mikoto exclaims happily.

"So, Sakura, how many are you and Sasuke planning on having?" Mikoto asks quickly.

"Now, Now, Mikoto don't get a head of yourself." Fugaku says. Mikoto pouts while Sasuke and Itachi smirk. Sakura looks at Sasuke obviously confused.

"Well, I think I will go now mother, father, little brother" Itachi says. Suddenly, he turns to Sakura

"I am pleased to have met you Sakura-san" Itachi says before exiting the room. A few moments later they hear a door open and then close.

"_The rest of the meeting was mostly uneventful. We spoke of the wedding plans and of course Mikoto brought up children for a second time to which I blushed and finally realized what she had been asking in the beginning of meeting, but that was the first time I met Itachi Uchiha." Sakura writes in the small pink book. She takes a sip from her cup of tea when suddenly a knock on her door is heard. _

"_Coming!" she shuts loudly as she shuts the pink journal and places it on the coffee table seated in the middle of the room. She, then walks over and opens the door. A blonde haired girl suddenly barges in._

"_Sakura!" she whines loudly. Sakura smiles at her friend's childish antics._

"_Hey Ino, what's up?" Sakura says happily as her friend goes and sits on her couch and waits for her to join her. Sakura follows Ino and sits on the small pink couch._

"_Sakura it's been s long since we've been able to get together and I have come to demand a sleepover!" Ino says stubbornly._

"_Ino we had a sleepover two weeks ago, and I went shopping with you just two days ago." Sakura says_

"…_but, Sakura!" Ino whines dramatically "I really want to hang out with you tonight" she says. Sakura rolls her eyes._

"_Fine, but no drinking, I have to work tomorrow" Sakura says as she inwardly curses her friend's persuasive nature._

"_Deal" Ino says quickly. _

"_Call Hinata and TenTen. I have to go out and get some snacks."Sakura says as she gets up and puts on her coat._

"_Ok" Ino says happily as Sakura walks out the door. Outside, Sakura shivers from the cold air as she walks to the store for ice cream, cookies, chips and other snacks she knew they would want to indulge in. Sakura quickly takes a small shopping basket and fills it with sugary sweets and drinks. After getting much of what she figured the girls would want she decided to go and find her own snack. Upon deciding what she wanted to buy for herself she went over to the isle he knew it would be in and pick up a box of Fruit Roll ups. She smiles as she recalls the summer day she and Ino spent the day swimming and eating Fruit Roll ups._

_She was sure that was about three and a half years ago…_

"Sakura!" Ino shouts and she runs over to her.

"Hey Ino" Sakura shouts back happily.

"You should come swimming with me Sakura" Ino says after she runs up to Sakura and embraces her in a quick hug.

"Sure I'll come swimming with you" Sakura replies.

"Great!" Ino shouts happily and she pulls Sakura to the lake.

"Look Sakura!" ino says as she holds up a box.

"What is it Ino?" Sakura replies

"Well, duh, it's a box of Fruit Roll ups, forehead" Ino replies

"Shut up Ino pig!" Sakura throws out as the two start bashing against each other

"Forehead…"

"Ino Pig…" Suddenly Ino backs away and throws the box at Sakura.

"Just try one forehead" Ino says as she crosses her arms stubbornly. Sakura opens the box and takes a small silver package out. Quickly, she opens the package and unrolls the fruit roll up. Slowly, she rips a piece off and stuffs it into her mouth.

"So, how is it?" Ino asks impatiently. Sakura looks at her blue-eyed friend.

"It's good, I like it" Sakura says with a smile.

_Sakura smiles once again at the memory._

"_Sakura…" a low monotone voice says snaping her out of her daze_

_She looks over at the source of the voice._

"_S-S-Sasuke" she stutters._

* * *

_again i apologize for the fact that i am continually changing the same chapters but i have been adding more and more to it._

_Anyway i added ino in it started as a filler but i decided that since they were having a sleep over that i wanted to just add my own bit of comdey with the situation and then i decided i wanted to show a small filler of their past cause i sort of have a bit of pent up frustraton at the moment and i happen to wrte best at those times so yeah this is what came out of it all. anyway...now that ive rambled on again... reveiw if you want but please do..._

_whoever reveiws first will get a cookie!!! besides that make me write faster so the more you reveiw the faster ill update. Mombesqui!!!! idk lol i think its the french word for cookie reveiw and tell me if i right or not_

_Still continually babbling on and on,_

_scootch_


	3. Speechless

So i know its really late and there is only one word im going to say and that is the word: SCHOOL. i was sooo busy in school however, its summer now so i should be able to write more hopefully. anyway on to the story.

Disclaimer: i dont really see the point but no i dont own the chracters and if i did i would be rich. is that right itachi

Itachi: hn

Me: oh itachi dont give me all the 'hn' stuff

itachi: *glare*

Me: please dont hurt me! lolz

* * *

Notice!

_Present day _

_Beginning of flashback_

Flashback

* * *

"_**Sakura…" a low monotone voice says snapping her out of her daze**_

_**She looks over at the source of the voice.**_

"_**S-S-Sasuke" she stutters.**_

"_A-About the other day… with Itachi…"She stumbles once again._

"_I'm sorry" Sasuke says curtly._

"_W-we just...wait what?" Sakura says as she finally catches on to what Sasuke had said._

"_I'm sorry Sakura" Sasuke repeats making Sakura's jaw practically fall to the floor._

"_I don't understand… I cheated on you for your brother" Sakura says with tears in her eyes_

"_You know that's no true Sakura" Sasuke says as he glances at the fruit rollups box that she still hadn't grabbed. Sakura follows his eyes. Sasuke lifts his brow and smirks._

"_Oh! Uh… the girls and I are having a sleepover and I love fruit rollups" she says sheepishly._

"_I…I really should be going" Sakura stumbles as she grabs the box and begins to walk away._

_"Sakura" Sasuke says before she leaves the aisle. Sakura turns around and looks at him. _

_"We'll talk" he says before he turns around and leaves. Immediately Sakura takes her cart, gets the last of the needed items and walks quickly to the cash registers. She speedily checks the items out and walks back to her home. She opens her door to find Ino, TenTen, and Hinata waiting for her. They smile at her until she begins to cry. Immediately they get up and wrap her in a multitude of hugs._

_"I saw Sasuke!" she sobs uncontrollably. They pat her back._

"_I didn't know what to do or to say" she continues suddenly Ino cuts in_

"_Sakura... It's ok, don't cry. You have to remember he cheated on you, and you don't need him." _

"_Ino's right Sakura, Sasuke had everything he needed with you. He's the one that ruined it." TenTen agrees. Sakura sniffles sadly._

_"If I may say Sakura..." Hinata begins quietly._

_"You have someone better than Sasuke who's just waiting for you to get past all this" she says nervously._

_"Yeah! And he sure is one hot piece of hunk" Ino says with a smile. Sakura smiles in return. Suddenly, Hinata gets up and brings over a blanket and a cup of tea and hands them to Ino. Ino gives the cup to Sakura who takes a sip of it while Ino puts the blanket around Sakura's shoulders. _

_"Let's go have some fun, eh? Ino says as she helps her pink haired friend up. Sakura smiles and nods. _

_Sakura wakes up to the sound of her alarm beeping telling her its five o' clock in the morning. She sits up. _

"_I hate early morning shifts" she says as she gets up and shuffles to the bathroom as quietly as possible while stepping over three sleeping girls. In the bathroom she looks in the mirror to find her hair sticking out in odd directions and her eyeliner smeared on her cheek reminding her that she had forgotten to take off her makeup the night before. She groans the starts the shower. Being used to cold water she steps in immediately after stripping down and washes up. Twenty minutes later she steps out of the shower and towels down. She wraps the towel around her body and goes back into her room. Again she steps over the sleeping girls and pulls some clothes out of her dresser. She then takes the clothes and goes back to the bathroom. Quickly she dresses and goes out to make breakfast. She eats then gets up to write a note to the girls reminding them of her early departure at six and to tell them good bye. She then goes over to her living room chair pulls out her small pink journal and leaves with her medical coat in hand. Six hours later she sits in a small cafe. A coffee sits in her left hand a pen in her right and the small pink journal on the table in front of her. _

_"I saw Uchiha Itachi again two weeks later surprisingly at the same place I saw Sasuke yesterday, the market. I had been in the sweets section deciding between cookies or cake. Needless to say, after our conversation I picked neither but... well... that's later on..."__ Sakura writes._

"Chocolate chip cookie or chocolate, chocolate cake... they both sound absolutely amazing to me..." Sakura mutters to her self quietly.

"Sakura-san?" a velvety male voice rings out. Sakura turns around.

"Itachi-san you scared me" Sakura gasps. Itachi smirks and lifts one of his eyebrows.

" I mean I just... wasn't expecting to see you here..." she mutters quietly.

"I came to pick up ingredients my mother asked for. She is making dango for supper this evening"

"Oh I see." Sakura says quietly.

"hn" Itachi replies. Sakura giggles making Itachi lift his brow"

"Sasuke does the same thing" she says.

"Good evening Sakura-san" Itachi says as he begins to walk away.

"Wait Itachi-san! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you" Sakura says sadly. Itachi looks back at her.

"If I were you I would take the cake." Itachi says emotionlessly.

"w-what?" Sakura says shocked.

"However, I'm assuming that Sasuke-kun has already invited you to dinner so you should not have to bring a desert" Itachi continues.

"Invited to dinner?" Sakura reiterates with a confused look on her face. Itachi lifts his brow.

"Sasuke-kun did not invite you?"

" N-no he didn't say anything about it" Sakura stutters.

" Well then why don't you join my family and I to dinner Sakura-san. You can be my personal guest tonight seeing as my foolish little brother has not yet sought to invite you" Itachi says. Again Sakura returns his gestures with a shocked expression and a jaw practically hanging on the floor. Itachi smirks, walks over to Sakura and closes her mouth.

"Do you accept?" Itachi whispers into her ear.

"I-I..."Sakura stutters

"I think the phrase you are searching for is 'yes I accept'" Itachi says as he looks into her bright green eyes. Sakura nods still at a loss for words. Again, Itachi smirks.

"Very well then Sakura-san, I shall pick you up at seven to escort you to dinner" Itachi says with a smug tone of voice. Sakura nods as Itachi takes her hand and gently kisses it. He then turns around and walks away leaving Sakura speechless.

"_My first thought that day was that Itachi seemed so out of character, so…un-Itachi like. Of course I'd later find just how wrong I was and eventually I would the many sides he really had but I have to say my second encounter with Itachi really changed my perspective of him." Sakura writes down. She then looks at her watch which read 12:27 PM. Immediately, she gets up and runs out the door of the café and back to the hospital. _

* * *

k so i finally have chapter three up. i have to tel you i did not expect all this but i had a freeflow writing session last night due to my troubles wih my now sort of kin of ex...its complicated. but we worked this things out yesterday but it also meant we werent going to get back together because of he fact we have many differences and because w both have some thinking to do and stuff. anyway enough about my personal life as i contnue to ramble id like to thank the following.

_**IrinaXP**_: I hope that you understood the story a bit after you reread it if not you can always pm me and tell me how to revise it so that you unerdstand it a bit better anyway thanx for the reveiw its very much appreciated and i hope you continue to read and review!

_**snorkabuziaczek**_: Thanks for the reveiws i so much appreciate it and i am so glad that you find the story interesting and i hope that it will continue to be interesting. again thanks and i invite you to ask any questions if it begins to get confusing(sometimes i forget to add things. i do the best i can)

_**Mermaid Caren**_: i hope this chapter answers your question. though i dont think i would have had the motivation to continue if you didnt reveiw to the story the other day. i hope this chapter the story is prety angsty but i dont really feel the angst from this one. but i think it's just cause its the begginning of the story and those are always pretty boring. its hard though because its so boring that i literally have o force myself to write it. so yeahz

anyway keep the reveiws coming! it is soooooo much appreciated and it really helps the motivation and oh yeah i said the first person to reveiw got a cookie so congrats to the winner of the cookie:_**IrinaXP **_make sure to give yourself a pat on the back when you read this. lol

hoping this is good,

scootch


	4. Favorites

so im tired so uh yeah but here we go

disclaimer: i dont own anything so dont bother asking

btw the answers to your reveiws are at the bottom i always reply even if i already replied to your reveiw. so if you want you can check them out. just make sure to look for your names.

* * *

Notice!

_Present day _

_Beginning of flashback_

Flashback

* * *

_Sakura__ stands in her bright blue kitchen in her cute teddy bear pajamas. She grabs her cup of tea, a blue pen she'd found on the floor of the living room earlier and walks into the living room. On the couch lays the small pink journal she loved so much. She walks over picks up the book and lies down on the couch. She places her tea cup on a coaster on the small coffee table in front of the couch and opens the book to a blank page._

_"That same night was my first time sitting down to dinner with Sasuke's family..." she writes_

Sakura rushes around nervously. For the fifth time, she looks at the clock which reads 6:58PM. Quickly, she brushes a comb through her short hair while a toothbrush hangs out of her mouth idly. Quickly, she takes the idle toothbrush and brushes her teeth for a moment before spitting the toothpaste out. She then takes the glass on her sink, fills it with water, and gurgles it. Again, she spits before she goes to wipe off her mouth of any lingering toothpaste. Suddenly, she hears a knock on the door.

"Crap" she cusses.

"COME IN!" she shouts loudly. She hears the door open, then shut again.

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" she shouts again.

She rushes into her bedroom quickly, throws on a small red dress she'd picked for the occasion, grabs a pair of black heels, and runs into the living room. Itachi sits on her couch lazily and watches as she fumbles with the straps. Quietly, quickly, he gets up, walks to her, gets down on his knee and begins to effortlessly strap her heels.

"Sorry" Sakura mutters quietly. Itachi smirks up at her before getting up and holding his hand out to her. She takes his hand and he leads her out of her apartment. Outside, he lets go of her hand and the two walk quietly side by side. Sakura bites her lip. Itachi notices, of course.

"You are nervous." he states more than asks. Sakura looks up at him a blush on her face.

"Is it that obvious?" she asks. Itachi inwardly smirks. He stays silent for a moment

"You needn't worry. Mother already has a favorable opinion towards you and father has no care as to whom Sasuke marries" Itachi states. Another moment of silence passes between the two.

"Eh...Itachi-san?" Sakura begins quietly. Itachi stays quiet.

" Itachi-san when you said your father didn't care who Sasuke married you didn't mention that he cared about who you married. Does that mean he wouldn't want you marry someone outside of the clan?" she asks quietly. Itachi glances at her.

"I am the clan heir Sakura-san, my father wants me to marry someone that will allow me to carry on the Uchiha bloodline which would most likely be someone within the clan" he replies.

"The sharringan?" she asks. Again, Itachi stays quiet.

"So what would happen if you were to marry someone outside of the clan, Itachi-san?" Sakura asks. Itachi glances at her again before looking back ahead of him.

"We are here Sakura-san. perhaps I will tell you another time" Itachi says before he walks up the sidewalk she'd walked up just two weeks before" she follows quietly as Itachi opens the door and walks into the house after waving Sakura in. Inside, Itachi leads Sakura into the dining room. He escorts her to a seat and pulls the chair out for her she sits down and he pushes the chair in. Several moments later, Mikoto comes into the room, a platter of dango in her arms. She glances at Sakura and smiles.

"Oh, Sakura-chan I wasn't expecting you to be here this evening" Mikoto says pleasantly.

"I'm sorr-" she begins before she is cut off.

"I invited her this morning while I was in the grocery store" Itachi says.

"Well, it's wonderful to see you Sakura-chan. You are welcome anytime" Mikoto says happily as she places the food on the table. Itachi walks into the kitchen. Suddenly, Sasuke walks into the dining room. He glances up before he looks back down. Suddenly, he looks back up.

"Sakura...what are you doing here?" he asks as Itachi walks back into the dining room with two platters of food in his hand. He places the trays down.

"I invited her Sasuke-kun" Itachi says with at smile as he sits down. Sasuke glares at Itachi.

"Sasuke-kun I've missed you" Sakura says oblivious to the glares that are being shot between the two siblings. Suddenly, Mikoto places the last trays down and sits down.

"Come Sasuke, Itachi sit down" she says pleasantly. Sasuke walks over and sits on Sakura's right. Itachi does the same and sits on the other side of Sakura.

"So Sasuke-kun how was work today?" Mikoto asks Sasuke. Sakura looks over at Sasuke, a puzzled look clear on her face.

"Sasuke is working under his father at the police station. He's got his own secretary and everything" Mikoto says a shine of pride radiating off of her.

"Speaking of your secretary, I called the other day and no one picked up, was your secretary on break?" Itachi says emotionlessly. Sasuke glares at his elder brother

"Yes, she was" Sasuke hisses.

"So, where were you?" Itachi asks as he stares at Sasuke a tinge of anger flashes in his eyes for a moment as he leans forward.

"I wasn't in. I was on duty." Sasuke hisses as his glare intense. He too leans forward. Itachi's eyes flash with another intense shot of anger.

"Then how do you know she was at lunch?" Itachi says, his voice still showing no emotion.

"Because she goes to lunch at the same time every day." Sasuke says as he continues to glare at Itachi.

"Sasuke? Itachi? What's going on?" Sakura says quietly.

"Oh nothing Sakura-san. What made you think anything was going on?" Itachi replies as he leans back.

"It just seems like I've missed something." she replies.

"Oh don't worry Sakura. These two go at it all the time" Mikoto says laughing heartily.

"Now let's eat" Mikoto says. Sakura takes a bite of the dango.

"Mmmmm Mikoto-chan, this is amazing." Sakura says.

"Thank you Sakura-chan. Did you know that dango is Itachi's favorite? He used to think I didn't know but mother always knows when her son likes something." Mikoto says with a smile.

"Really? So what's Sasuke's favorite, then? He never told me." Sakura says as she smirks at Sasuke.

"Sasuke's favorite? Oh that's easy. He loves tomatoes." Mikoto says laughing.

"Really now?" Sakura replies with sly smirk.

"Mother..." Sasuke mutters.

"Oh yes, I can remember this one time when he was younger when he had gone out to the garden and picked all of my tomatoes. I came out, and he was covered in tomato juice. It was so adorable" Mikoto says as she once again begins laughing. Sakura smiles

_Sakura looks up from her small pink journal at the clock once again to find that it is almost eight o' clock "I finished eating soon after that…"_

Sakura takes the final bite of her dango.

"Dinner was lovely Mikoto-chan, but I really must get going." Sakura says as she gets up and pushes her chair.

"You're leaving? Already? Why don't you stay a little while and chat with us?" Mikoto pouts childishly.

"I'm sorry Mikoto-chan, I'd like to stay but I have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow." Sakura replies smiling.

"I'll walk you home Sakura." Sasuke says.

"Thank you Sasuke" Sakura says as he takes her arm and leads her out of the house.

"Sasuke..." Sakura begins once out of the house.

"Hn?" Sasuke replies signaling her to continue.

"When you and Itachi were arguing, what were you arguing about?" she asks.

Silence…

"Sasuke?..."

* * *

ok so i hope that was any good i really like this chapter it doesnt have too much itasaku fluffiness but this is suppose to have more anst anyway so yeah. as you can see itachi already knows nd he is trying to warn sakura idk why he doesnt just tell her maybe ill explain that in a later date but yeah. anyway onto the reveiws and shout-outs!

_**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**_: Yes, itachi could see Sasuke's unfaithfulness, and he could see it way back to be honest though i can already see flaws in this story. one being, why would sasuke ask Sakura to marry him if he was cheating on her. i think i may be able to escape tis flaw and find an excuse of some sort. but dont worry i shall continue the story and i hope it will make enough sense to a point that there are no flaws to find in the very end. i know my updates are sporadic and very spread out but its because i want this story to be good so bear with me ok? and keep reveiwing!

**_OnyxRose13_**: thank you, i'd like to think that it would be unique enough to be captivating and to be honest i really like his story. mostly for my own personal reasons. i like to think that by writing this story i face who i used to be head on and it helps me to come to realization that it helped me to be who i am today. anyway off on my own issues...im glad you like the story and i would be honored to have you as a beta reader as long as you walk me trhough the process. i have not had the honor of having a beta eader before so yeah.

_**ooMichiruooo**_:i like you michiru. you dont even like the show and yet you still read my story. i feel like i might actually be good at writing right now. lolz i am so glad we have a burning hatred for sasuke in common. he is such a *beep* *beep* *beeep*. lolz please continue to read and reveiw if you still are i really appreciate your inputs and comments about the little things and yours and others comments of course really do make me feel like i might actually have some talent with a pencil and an imagination that can overcome anything it . BTW i hope to read the next chapter from yor story soon. i really thought it was a great idea and i really wanted to see what you did with it!

ANYWAY id like to thank all the people that have added this story to their alerts. you know who you are...i can name some of you but i assure i would forget someone. but like i said you know who you are.

Btw the cookie for reveiwing first goes out to *drum roll please* *bum bum bum bum bum* Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! So same rules apply: COOKIE GOES OUT TO ANYONE WHO REVEIWS FIRST! READY, SET, REVEIW!plz


	5. Remedies

_So i know it is a pretty long update. there been alot going on fo one my sibling is leaving for college tomorrow which is really hard for me. second my cat got sick for a while which really put me on edge because i love that cat alot. add that to a bunch of other stuff and well you know things get stressful. on another note... i would like to thank my beta reader **OnyxRose13**! Also id like to say thank you very much to all my readers. i hope you like tis chapter_

_Disclaimer: _

_Me:"i of course do not own anything except maybe the plot, __right Shika-chan?"_

_Shikamaru: "You picked me? How troublesome." _

_Me: *clears throat and smiles evilly at him*"RIGHT Shika-chan?"_

_Shikamaru: *Looks over at Scootch* "H-Hai Scootch"_

_As usual the replies to your reveiws are after the story. i usualy try to reply to them but sometimes i forget so make sure to check them and also make sure to check who got the cookie for this chapter!_

* * *

Notice!

_Present day _

_Beginning of flashback_

Flashback

* * *

_Sakura lays in her darkened room in her bed, the covers pulled up to her neck. She glances over at the window situated across the room. She sighs tiredly and turns away._

'_**That's last journal entry was hard on you, huh?'**__ her inner self comments._

'_Yeah, it was really hard to write about the first indication of Sasuke's betrayal that I __**should**__ have noticed. I can't believe I was so oblivious.' she replies to her self. _

"_**I see that you still can't believe that you kissed Itachi-kun, also" **__her inner comments. Sakura lets the comment pass and refuses to answer her inner._

'_**After all you've been through with Sasuke, yet you still regret kissing Itachi-kun…'**__ her inner self continues._

'_Itachi-san, Sakura, Itachi-san, when did that ever change?' she asks wearily._

'_**I don't know maybe after you found out Sasuke-kun cheated on you for that red-headed slut, maybe?'**__ her inner self replies sarcastically as a small tear runs down the side of her face._

"_I won't cry again!" Sakura shouts as she sits up in her bed. She wipes away the tear and pulls out her journal once again. She quickly snatches up the blue pen she had placed there earlier that day and begins to write away her frustrations._

"_I sat down with Itachi again the next night after our third encounter at the hospital…"_

Sakura lets out an exasperated sigh as she walks down the hall to her next patient's room. She looks at the last name of the file. **"Uchiha"** it read. She sighs knowing the frustrations she would probably encounter with this patient. She looks into the file and reads the diagnosis.

"Minor second degree burns to the left arm. May suffer a case of smoke inhalation" she read quietly as she walked continuously checking to make sure she did not pass the room. She looks up from the file and sighs wearily once again before stopping at the designated room. She looks back down at the file and walks into the room.

"Uchiha-san" she regards pleasantly. She looks up with a small smile before a look of confusion molds onto her face.

"Sakura-san" the male says emotionlessly.

"Itachi-san" she says as a blush creeps onto her face.

"I didn't even look at the first name. I just figured…" Sakura says as her sentence wonders off. Itachi raises an eyebrow

"You figured…" Itachi says implying his want for her to finish her sentence.

"Eh…never mind Itachi-san" Sakura says with a smile. Itachi smirks slightly.

"Anyway why don't we take a look at that burn of yours Itachi-san" Sakura says quickly. Itachi stays silent as she walks over.

"I'll need you to take off your shirt Itachi-san" Sakura says as she looks back down at his file. She hears some quiet rustling for a moment. She looks back up at the now shirtless Itachi. Immediately she switches into medic mode as she examines in his arm.

"Well, Itachi-san, you may have a small scar but these burns are not terrible and should heal quickly. May I ask what exactly you were doing?" Sakura asks with a professional tone.

"I was rescuing a child from a burning building. I happened to be on duty this morning and a call came in about a fire. When I got there it was made known to me there was a child still in the building. So I did what any other respectable officer would do and went in."

"You were on duty? Where is your uniform?" Sakura asks as she looks around the room.

"In my home" Itachi replies.

"But I thought you were on duty" Sakura states as a look of confusion washes over her features.

"I was. I went home after I was sure that everyone was out of the building" he replies bluntly.

"Without being treated? What if this burn got infected? What about smoke inhalation?" she says angrily. She glares at Itachi who stares back at her emotionlessly. Sakura rolls her eyes as she begins to treat his arm. Several moments later she is wrapping his arm.

"I expect you to take care of yourself better Itachi-san, if you don't start, then I promise I will make you start" Sakura says venomously. The two stay silent for a couple moments as Sakura finishes her treatment.

"Okay Itachi-san, all finished you are free to go she says as she looks back down at his file and writes some notes down. Itachi nods and begins to put his shirt back on. He looks back at her.

"Sakura-san, I'd like to thank you for treating me." He says. Sakura looks up.

"There's no need to-"

"Let me treat you to dinner, Sakura-san," Itachi interrupts.

"I couldn't do that Itachi-san, your mother cooked for me yesterday I couldn't possibly intrude on your family again. I am happy to help." Sakura says with a smile.

"I insist, Sakura-san," Itachi replies.

"I…well… yeah, ok" Sakura says. Itachi nods

"Same time as yesterday," he adds before he walks out of the room leaving Sakura speechless once again.

"Ok" she says quietly, mostly to herself.

_Sakura sits and reads over her newest entry._

"_Itachi" she whispers. Another tear falls from her eye before she gets up out of bed grabs her coat and walks out of the house and into the dark street. Quietly, she shivers as the chilly October air rushes past her. Unconsciously she pulls her coat tighter as she tries, unsuccessfully, to make herself warmer. She walks for a little while before she finds a bench and sits down._

"_Sakura?" a voice says. Sakura looks up at the source of the voice to see a silver haired man looking at her._

"_Kakashi-sensei, is that you?"Sakura says as she stands up. The man grins._

"_It's me alright. It has been a while hasn't it?" he says._

"_It has" she replies before asking "Are you still teaching Karate, Sensei?"_

"_I am. You still beating up all those guys that hit on you?" he asks back. Sakura giggles._

"_No not anymore," she says with a small laugh. Suddenly, her mood changes_

"_I probably should have though" she says with a bitter smile. Immediately, Kakashi's smiles fades off his face._

"_Is everything ok, Sakura-chan?"Kakashi asks worriedly. Sakura fakes a smile._

"_Uh… yeah, of course, why wouldn't everything be?" she says _

"_Sakura, you were my best student, I can tell when something is bothering you" Kakashi says. Immediately, Sakura's fake smile fades off of her face, and a bitter one, once again, replaces it._

"_Yeah, you're right" she says._

"_You want to talk about it?" Sakura shakes her head._

"_Come on Sakura let's go talk about it" Kakashi says as he holds his hand out to her. She hesitates for a moment before she takes his hand and lets him lead her. Several moments later they sit in a teashop, a cup of Vanilla Chai tea in her hand, and a mug of green tea in his. She looks at Kakashi who sits and waits patiently for her to speak._

"_Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura asks quietly._

"_Hmm?" Kakashi replies simply._

"_I'm ready to talk now" she says quieter than she had before. He stays silent once more as she stares down at her tea._

"_I've had some things going on…with Sasuke-kun… and Itachi-san, and…I'm not really sure what to do and how to respond" she tells him. Silently he leans forward, a sure sign of his interest. She looks up at him lingering tears in her eyes._

"_Sasuke-kun cheated on me" she says as she tries not to cry. Quickly, she shakes away her tears and tries to pull herself together. Kakashi looks at her a visible frown on his face._

"_What about Uchiha-san?"He inquires simply. A bitter smile appears on her face._

"_He seems to have taken an interest in me, but I can't distinguish my own feelings for him because I am still so upset at Sasuke's betrayal." She says as she sheds another tear. She looks down and tries to hide her face away from the spiky haired man. She hears him and get up and a moment later she feels him sit down next to her and a pair of arms wraps around her like a blanket around a child._

"_It's ok Sakura, you can cry," Kakashi murmurs to her. Immediately he feels her body shake and she leans into him as she begins to cry again. He holds her until her crying stops. She pulls away first._

"_I told myself I wouldn't cry again." She says as another bittersweet smile settles on her face._

"_You can cry around me Sakura" he tells her. She nods. He sighs._

"_You should get some rest, Sakura" he adds. She nods again._

"_Thank you Kakashi-Sensei" she says as they both get up._

"_I guess I will see you again another time" she adds._

"_Sakura why don't I walk you home" he says. She shakes her head negatively._

"_I insist" he says as he walks out of the small teashop with her. He takes her arm in his and begins to walk with her. She nods and he walks to her home. At the door she bids Kakashi goodbye and returns to bed for another sleepless night._

* * *

So here it is i hope you guys liked it. i would like to say tha i hope to have the next chapters out soon cause i have up to seven written but it all has to go through my beta so that will take time so i honestly dont have an estimated time. no on to the reveiws.

_**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha:** I know i answered you reveiw but as i said i like to rereply. im very glad that you like the last chapter. Yes Itachi knows about Sauske's stupidity. i really do like this story much better than some of my others i hope you continue to read and i hope you also continue to read. btw of course its chocolate chip! though i have to admit there is one type of cookie i like better than chocolate chip ad that is chocolate chocolate chip cookies. they are so amazing when they are made right!_

_**OnyxRose13:** Onyx, i know you technically didnt reveiw sort of. well you sort of left a pm instead. anyway i really wanted to thank you for betaing my story i hope there is impovement, i did change one thing after you edited but i think its alright. anyway again thank you very much and i hope to hear from you soon!_

_**ooMichiruooo: ***Hugs* Michiru! thank so much for the encouragement. sometimes i just really dobt my abilities and wonder if theres anything actaully good about me but thanks to you im able to remember that if i were bad at writing no one would bother reading this. im so glad we have a hatred for sasuke in common (he just really annoys me) i hope you get the next chapter out soon and i know when it does come out it will be great! Make sure to work hard on it and i know people will love it!_

_i really liked the clashing with sasuke and itachi to it was one of the things that made me like that chapter._

_You shouldnt worry so much on your writing if you do it more and continue to practice you will get much better. that's how i got so good. i spent two years just writing fanstories for kingdom hearts in thrid person and the more i wrote the better i got. i look back now and seriously every time i do i say wow i am soo much better at writing than i used to be. so just remember if you practice and work hard youll be very good. btw thank you for the compliment!_

_i really do like making her sound that way she's the kind of person i wish i could be in this story. im glad you like her too!_

**_SilverEyeShinobi:_**_i'm very glad you like the story. i didnt originally have he story in this form but i did some thinking and this is what i came up with so i went with it. though i have to admit it really drawls out the original plan. so the story is going slower than i oginally thought it was going to._

_**TeenageCrisis: **im glad you like the story i know this is a long update but i hope you continue to read. As for the confusion, i think i answered this already so im sorry if i am doing a repeat, but whatevs, anyway if you get confused i made it for the past like two chapters? so that it was clearwhat each typ of writing is. though i have to admit that sometimes it goes off i do my best to fix it but if it's still confusing feel free to ask what part is in which time period and whatnots. again thanks for the reveiw and for plain out reading!_

_i also thank all those that have put this story on their alerts i really hope you all liked this chapter and the last one and all the ones before that too_

_Now onto the winner of his chapte's cookie. DRUM ROLL PLEASE! *Bum bum bum* Today's winner of whatever cookie hey choose is... _

_Me:*hands itachi and envelope* itachi you read it __*itachi takes the envelope and opens it. Scootch moves over to look over his shoulder. He glares at her. Scootch smiles cheesily*_

_Itachi: The winner is __**TeenageCrisis **congratulaions. *he hands scootch the envelope and walks off the screen*_

_Scootch: Ah ita-kun! where are you going *pouts and looks down at envelope before shrugging and smiles at readers* Congratulations __**TeenageCrisis**! *Pulls out big box of random types of cookies* Pick one!_

_*Teenage crisis walks onto stage and looks through box and picks out cookie*_

_Me: oh and SilverEye gets the crumbs of the cookie he asked that if he didnt win if he got the crumbs and i allowed it, but dont worry if you reveiw first this time you coul win next time. MAke sure to come back to see the results here on the one and only Scars By Schootch4411! That's me!_


	6. Questions

_so i know it's been a long update but i just want to say that it's because i don't have access to fanfiction. My school computer doesn't allow me onto itso that's why updates are going to be sporadic however i am going to update the next couple chapters i have so that you all can read them so here is number seven? yeah number seven. hope you enjoy!_

Discalimer i really don't own anything

_

* * *

_

_Sakura lies awake; she quickly looks over at the clock next to her which reads 4:38 AM. She sighs and gets up. She then pulls out her small pink journal grabs the pen she'd been using and starts where she had last left off last night after her last episode._

_"As Itachi had said, he arrived at seven o' clock sharp…" _

Sakura sits on her living room chair a book in her hand. She looks at the clock "6:54 PM" it read. She sighs and looks down at her clothes. She, not knowing whether this was casual or formal had decided to put something in between the two, on just for safety's purposes and now wore a cute white skirt with embroidered pink flowers and a pink shirt that hung just off the shoulders. In her ears was a small pair of simple yet elegant pink studs, and a pink heart shaped necklace hung around her neck, and on her feet were a simple pair of black ballet flats. She looks over at the clock again "6:57 PM" it reads. She bites her lip nervously and turns back to her book. Some time later she finds her eyes wonder back to the numbers on her clock which now read "6:59 PM." She huffs, frustrated, at the crawling of the numbers on the clock. Finally, after what felt like hours it turns "7:00 PM" and several seconds later the doorbell rings. Immediately, she jumps up and answers the door to see the black haired male she had long been waiting for. She stands back and allows him inside. He walks into her house as she examines his attire. She looks him up and down real quick. A wrinkleless shirt hangs casually on his torso and simple black pants decorate his legs and abdomen, much like the outfit she had first seen him in when she had met him at his home a couple weeks ago. She bites her lip.

"Are you ready to go, Sakura-san?" he says as she goes somewhat hazy for a moment. He takes notice of her haze.

"Sakura-san" he repeats as he catches her attention successfully.

"Huh? What was that?" she says as she comes back down to reality.

"Are you ready?" he repeats for her. She nods and grabs her purse and walks out of her apartment with him. The walk to their destination is not long and the walk there is silent except for the occasional comment made by Sakura about a place or person they pass; usually about how she knows them or if she goes there often. After walking to the entrance Itachi tells Sakura that they had arrived at their destination. She looks around, making sure to notice the many details. She takes notice that it is a rather small and probably very undistinguished restaurant. She wanders at why Itachi would take her to such a place but silently thanks the Maker that he did not take her to some fancy restaurant that probably would have made her very uncomfortable. A woman takes them to a small booth near a window and she sits them down with two menus and asks for their choice of drinks.

"I'll take a cup of green tea please" Itachi says politely yet quickly. Sakura hesitates for a moment.

"Do you have Vanilla Chai tea?" she asks timidly. The waitress nods and writes down her order. Sakura quietly thanks her and the waitress leaves to get their orders. Itachi looks at her.

"What?" she asks.

"Hn" he replies

"Do I have something on my face?" She asks desperately. Itachi smirks

"Is there something wrong with my make-up?" she asks him as she begins to look through her purse.

"Relax Sakura-san. There is nothing wrong" he tells her as he leans on the table. She looks up at him worry filling her features.

"Sorry Itachi-san" she mutters as she gently pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. A moment of silence engulfs the pair. Sakura begins to fiddle with her fingers and bite her bottom lip.

"Itachi-san?" Sakura says gaining Itachi's full attention. She looks up, and noticing this, she looks back down at her hands. She continues.

"I wanted to know…what you and Sasuke-kun were talking about yesterday" she says nervously. Itachi stays silent for a couple moments.

"Did you ask him?" he asks her bluntly.

"I…I did…but he didn't really answer" she replies quietly.

"What did he tell you?" Itachi asks in reply. Sakura looks up at him.

"Well, all he said was that it was nothing I should be worried about, but I could plainly understand that it had something to do with me…" she says. Itachi stays quiet. He frowns for a moment.

"My foolish little brother trusts that I not say anything to you about the situation, Sakura. However, I will tell you he is making a foolish mistake" Itachi says as he leans back in his seat. Sakura frowns clearly not satisfied with his answer.

"I'm going to help you figure it out Sakura-san" Itachi says. Sakura looks at him curiously.

"Figure out what?" She asks. Itachi smirks.

"Nice try Sakura-san" he says as amusement fills his eyes. Sakura pouts.

"Can't outsmart the great Uchiha Itachi, I guess" she says as she crosses her arms in annoyance. Suddenly the waitress comes back with their drinks and asks what they would like to order.

"Dango, please" Itachi replies

"I'll have the same, thank you" Sakura adds. Silence follows as the interrupted conversation is forgotten.

"Itachi-san? Is this why you've been inviting me to dinner?" she asks. Itachi arches a brow.

"Partly, however, I do quite enjoy your company Sakura-san. You are quite…amusing." Itachi replies. Sakura looks at him in confusion.

"Amusing? How so?" she asks. Itachi smirks.

"Hn" is his reply. Sakura pouts.

"Aren't you going to answer?"

Silence

"I-Itachi?" she says. Itachi arches a brow. Sakura pouts and folds her arms in annoyance once again.

"Stupid Uchiha language" she mutters.

_Sakura puts her journal down and looks at the digital clock on her nightstand "5:30 AM" it reads. She sigs and gets up out of bed. She goes to the bathroom and takes a shower. After getting out she gets dressed and brushes through her hair. As she walks out of the door of her apartment she grabs her medical coat and throws it on. Several hours later she walks through that door and hangs that same coat onto her coat hanger in the hall way. Immediately, she walks to the kitchen makes herself a dinner. As she sits down, a plate in one hand a cup in the other, the doorbell rings. She places the items onto the table and walks to the door. Pulling the door open she is faced with a certain long-haired Uchiha._

_"Itachi-ku…san. What…What are you doing here?" Sakura says, surprise clear on her face. A flash of sadness runs through Itachi's eyes as he notices the name Sakura used._

_"Sakura, we need to talk," Itachi replies as blunt as always. Sakura moves to the side _

_"Come in. I was just having dinner, are you hungry?" She says. He nods and walks into the house. Sakura motions him to sit down and begins making him a plate of food. Once done, she sets the plate down in front of him and sits down. She picks up a fork and her knife. Itachi watches her as she stares at her silverware specifically, the knife currently situated in her right hand. He watches as she moves it to shine from the light overhead of her table._

_"Sakura" he says as he catches her attention. She jumps slightly as she returns from another haze and she looks up at him._

_"I…I'm sorry" she says as she blushes with embarrassment. Silently he takes her plate and the knife and her fork from her and begins to cut her food. She stares at him, her eyes wide open._

_"I…I could have done it" she says sadly._

_"You are in no condition to handle knifes so carelessly Sakura" Itachi says still focused on her plate of food. Sakura frown as tears begin to break through. Itachi looks up, a small hint of anger in his usual stoic features. At seeing her unshed tears his anger slips away and is replaced with sadness. He sighs and gets up. Gently, he picks her up and brings her to the couch. He sits her down next to him and wraps his arms around her. She cries. Several minutes pass before she settles. He takes her chin and makes her look at him. He looks into her bloodshot jade eyes and gently brushes the tears away with his thumb. She looks away from him._

_"Look at you Sakura" he says as he looks down at the now healing cuts on her arm. He gently touches one of them. She flinches, tugs away her arm and stands up, her back turned away from him._

_"Leave Itachi" she says, her voice cracking as she holds back another bout of tears._

_"Just leave, okay?" she says as the tears threaten again._

_"Sakura…" Itachi says._

_"GO!" she shouts. Suddenly, Itachi gets up wisps her around and smashes his lips against hers. She stiffens but relaxes after a moment. He wraps his arms around her waist as she runs her hands gently down his face and onto his chest. Suddenly, she pulls away._

_"Itachi, I love Sasuke still" she says looking up at him._

_"Your actions say differently, Sakura" he says with a smirk as he brushes a strand of her hair behind her ear._

_"I need time Itachi" she says pushing him away from her._

_"I need to sort out my feelings. I just don't know what I'm feeling right now" she says._

_"I…understand" he says frowning. She watches as he molds his face back into the emotionless mask, she knew was as fake and as perfectly forged as the smile she wore every day since she and Sasuke broke up. He walks toward her and gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead, and he walks out of her apartment. She lets out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and flops onto her couch._

_"Just another entry in my journal" she says and she picks up her journal and begins to write the most recent event._

* * *

So i'm going to make this quick i'd like to thank all those who have favortied and alerted this story i know the updates are long but like i said in the beginning my school computer doesnt allow me on this site so i have to type the chapters on my compuet then email them then fix them it's a hassle but i really wanted to get these to you and i was at a hospital all day because my mom was in surgery so this is what came out of that. now onto the reveiws

**_Akasuki Sakura Uchiha_**:how did you like this chapter? i hope you liked it i also hope you like the next one! yes i think he has become intrested some in sakura now. i think it's a bit more visible in this chapter though. Glad you liked the last chapter and i hope you continue to reveiw!

**_ooMichiruooo_**: Michiru my friend! Now i agree that Naruto is way annoying but in my opinion you can't get more douchbag...ish than sasuke (lolz) I know me too i wish she'd just get over sasuke then all her problems would be over. poor girl she just needs to get over the jerk and find someone better for *cough*Itachi*cough* i nreally do like kakashi i want to put him in this story more but i don't know how to do that without like putting him in too much the kakusaku fic are sorta weird and i do NOt want my fic to be like that. lol Anyway Don't give michiru keep up the writing and you'll be better in no time!

_**SilverEyeShinobi**_:Heyyy silvereye! So ok i'm rereading your messages and i am just dying right now. lolz ok so i'm glad you like the story. i was really thinking about the whole short chapters thing and so i wanted to write a chapeterthat was a little longer thi one isn't but the next one is compared to your chapters however it's still short but whateves. I hope that even though the chapters are short it doesn't stop you from reading and enjoying this story. Let me know if i start getting back down into the two thousands after the next chapter, and i'll do my best to fix things up. Maybe i'll take another hospital visit and spend 5 and half hours just writing like i did today. haha just kidding i think i've had my share of hospitals for another uhhhhhh rest of my life? lol sorry i just joke to try to make things light of a situation thats really not funnny at all. anyway please i encourage you to every once in a while tell me to write longer chapters. DO IT! i swear i always read everyone's reveiws!

TeenageCrisis: haha no it wasnt really a love at first sight thing though i do think it's possible to fall in love at first sight. Anyway i think you'll see it is beggining right about now and yes sweet you got a cookie haha which reminds me of the CONTEST!

This weeks winner is...drum roll please...

**_TeenageCrisis!_**

Congrats! Again! *pulls out box* Pick a cookie any cookie.

however i think it's only fair that because silver eye won last week also that we also have second winner so the second winner is... another drum roll plaese!

Oh this is a surprise... Congrats goes out to _**SilverEyeShinobi**_!

Congrats to both silvereye and teenaiin in i will not be doing this again unless one of these two winners wins again in the case they both win again then...idk ill figure something out i guess lolz

Catch _**Scars**_ again

NEXT TIME!


	7. Visitors

So on my last chapter i realize i wrote seven and i truly though it was chapter seven so i had to change everything and even switch chapters and all it was great! Also i said something about silvereye getting a cookie last time i really meant teenagecrisis got the cookie i was just all jumbled. anyway make sure to check at the end for the winner of the cookies! Also i realize i did not put in the notice last time again very tired and jumbled

Discalimer:

Sakura: "Scootch would like me to tell you all that she does not own anything"

Ino: "Shut up forehead! This was my diclaimer!"

Sakura: "Shut up ino-pig! Scootch clearly told us to do it together!"

Scootch: "Girls girls please! don't fight!"

Most of you already know this but for all you new readers out there. The notice is the key to the story!

Now! onto tha ACTUAL chapter 7 yayayayay!

* * *

Notice!

_Present day _

_Beginning of flashback_

Flashback

_

* * *

_

_Sakura wakes up, slowly her eyes drift open as she sits up, stretches and yawns. She looks around her and realizes she'd slept on the couch that night. Tiredly, she runs a hand through her hair and stands up causing the pink journal to fall from her lap. She looks down at it for a moment before she bends down and picks it up. Opening it she grabs her pen and begins to write._

_"Sasuke visited me the next day…"_

"Sakura!" A male voice calls from her door.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asks as she pulls the door open revealing none other than Mr. Sasuke Uchiha himself. Immediately, Sasuke steps into her apartment.

"What were you and my brother talking about yesterday?" he asks furiously. Startled, Sakura stays silent. He looks at her expectantly and folds his arms angrily. A pause settles around the two for just a moment before she speaks.

"I…He just wanted to thank me for treating him yesterday. I declined but he insisted on taking me out to dinner." She explains to him. For a moment more Sasuke stays silent, contemplative.

"That's all you spoke to him about?" He questions suspiciously.

"Y…yes, that's all we spoke about" she lies as she looks away. He watches her and narrows his eyes slightly.

"You're not** lying** are you, Sakura-chan" he says emphasizing the word "lying" Sakura looks up at him with wide eyes.

"No, of course not Sasuke-kun" she says.

"Good, because you know I can always tell when people are lying to me" he says as he stares at her. For a moment she looks away fear instilled in her eyes. Suddenly, the emotion changes and anger washes into her eyes.

"_He is making a foolish mistake_" Itachi's voice repeats to her inside her head.

"So why does it matter what I'm talking about with Itachi anyway, Sasuke-kun?" she says sneering.

"What about you? What are you hiding, huh? I know something is up Sasuke, and I will find out" she says as her chakra flares up dangerously. Sasuke takes notice of this and immediately, his attitude changes.

"Never mind it's none of your concern" he says as he folds his arms in irritation. This action causes Sakura to flare up even more.

"You stupid Uchiha!" she shouts angrily as she glares at him. Sasuke looks at her and smirks. She frowns and turns away from him in annoyance.

"You can leave now" she states as she tries to keep her temper. Suddenly, Sasuke wraps his arms around her waist and gently kisses her neck. She gasps at his sudden action before her head lolls back. She feels Sasuke smirk before she frowns.

"You cheated" she says quietly. She hears him chuckle.

"You're enjoying it" he replies. Sakura fights the urge to smile but fails miserably. She turns around in his arms.

"Two can play at this game" she says with an evil smile. She then wraps her legs around his waist and wraps her arms around his neck tightly. She kisses his neck before slowly moving up his jaw. Suddenly, she bites his ear causing him to flinch. She giggles and looks at him. He glares at her as she sticks her tongue out at him childishly. Suddenly, she jumps off him and giggles.

"I win" she says childishly. He smirks then scoops her up in his arms, giving her a peck on the lips. Quickly, before she even has time to react he puts her down. She pouts as he whispers into her ear.

"I win" he says with a smirk he then turns around and walks out of her apartment.

"No fair!" she shouts as he closes the door.

"You stupid cheating Uchiha!" she shouts louder.

_Sakura puts the pen down and smiles at one of the better memories she had with Sasuke before she frowns at the realization that they broke up. She closes the book as bout of depression washes over her. She closes her eyes and sees herself in the kitchen with a knife in hand as she cooks dinner._

Sakura cries loudly.

"Damn it Sasuke!" she shouts angrily. Suddenly, she throws the knife onto the counter. Upon impact it slides across the counter and hits a glass cup which immediately breaks and falls to the floor with the knife. She calms herself down and goes to clean up the mess. Harshly, she begins to pick up the glass with her bare hands and the moment she does she slashes her palm open. She gasps and retracts her hand away in surprise. She looks down at the bloody hand and watches as the blood oozes out of her. She touches cut in question and hisses in pain before remembering what she had been doing. Gently, she begins to clean up the mess before she realizes something. The cut had made her forget about Sasuke's betrayal. Her eyes widen in realization at this new concept and before she realizes it she is picking up the knife she had thrown. She watches her reflection in the sharp object and smiles. With bright eyes she slides her thumb on the blade cutting it open only slightly. She hisses but quickly dismisses it as thoughts swarm her head about a way to numb her from her misery. Slowly, hesitantly, she holds the knife to the skin on her wrists. One slice, two slices, four slices, 8 slices, she hisses in pain as each one not only punctures her skin but also her heart.

"One because I couldn't be enough for you, another because of my stupid hair that you didn't like, two more for not being her, three for being as dumb as I was to not have noticed!" she shouts as she continues to cut away at her wrists. She hisses in pain before she throws the knife away from her. Sitting on the kitchen floor she cries but calms quicker than normal after feeling the painful cuts scratch against her body. She smiles and falls asleep on the kitchen floor, her face wearing a serene mask while her body takes in the damage.

_Sakura opens her eyes. She shakes away the memory and scolds herself for thinking about her first time cutting._

_"I can't do that" she says out loud._

_"**But you want to" her inner self says.**_

_"I know!" she shouts "I know." She adds quietly. She looks down at her wrist where the newest cuts still lay healing from her last episode before Itachi had discovered her secret four days ago. She sighs sadly, wearily._

_"Sasuke…"Sakura says tearing as she looks back at the cuts she refused to heal. She clenches her hands angrily._

_"Sasuke…" she repeats through clenched teeth as the tears begin to flow steadily down her face. Quickly, she looks around for her house phone. She dials a number and listens to the rings as she waits for someone to pick up_

_"H-hello?" A sweet feminine voice says quietly. Sakura frowns._

_"Hinata-chan?" Sakura inquires. Sakura looks at the clock which read eight o' clock in the morning_

_"What are you doing at Naruto's so..." Sakura says confusedly._

_"Ooooh, I see" Sakura continues now smiling._

_"S-Sakura-chan" Hinata sputters out._

_"Should I call back later? Or is Naruto available to talk?" Sakura asks still smiling._

_"Hinata says even quieter than she had been before._

_"Oh, I see" Sakura repeats laughing._

_"S-Sakura-chan" Hinata says with a mortified tone._

_"Relax Hinata-chan, I'm just kidding" Sakura says giggling._

_"Hinata, who's on the phone?" She hears Naruto shout in the background._

_"It's Sakura, she wants to talk to you" Hinata shouts to Naruto. Sakura hears the phone shift hands until a familiar voice comes onto the phone._

_"Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto's cheery voice says._

_"Hey Naruto" Sakura replies._

_"What's up?" Naruto asks._

_"I was going to see if you could come over here so we could talk but you apparently already have company huh?" Sakura says implying towards Hinata. She hears Naruto chuckle nervously as she pictures him scratching the back of his head with that familiar cheesy smile on his face. She laughs as she pictures a blush on his face due to the implications._

_"Sure I can come over, let me just get dressed and drop Hinata off at home" Naruto says changing the subject._

_"Oh no it's fine Naruto. Stay home. Have some fun." She says chuckling._

_"Hehe...yeah" Naruto says nervously._

_"Oh and Naruto, make sure to use protection" Sakura says nonchalantly. She hears Naruto loudly laugh nervously before she hangs up the phone laughing at the two lovebirds' reactions. Again she dials a number quickly and listens as the phone rings. She continues to wait until the answering machine comes on._

_"Hey this is Ino, I'm obviously not at home or I'm busy at the moment, or maybe I'm just not talking to you. If you really need me try the hospital. If I'm not there then I'm probably on a mission so just leave a message and I'll get back to you soon. Bye!" Ino's voice message rings out. Sakura laughs at the message before she sighs. She hangs up the phone and then gets dressed before beginning to make her way to the Hokage's office. Quietly, she walks up to the door and knocks._

_"Come in!" Her shishou shouts loudly. Sakura walks into the office to find her teacher reading a paper obviously from the huge stack of papers sitting on her desk. Her teacher looks up at her._

_"How may I help you Sakura?" Tsunade asks._

_"Is now a good time to talk shishou?" Sakura asks._

_"I don't see why not," The blonde says as she puts the paperwork aside and looks at the pinkette._

_"It's about Sasuke and Itachi" Sakura says frowning. Tsunade frowns._

_"Shishou, I think Itachi has formed feelings for me but I think I still love Sasuke" Sakura says as she hides her left arm out of sight. She still hadn't told her teacher of her addiction, and she didn't want to know what would happen when she found out. Tsunade stays silent for a moment, contemplating._

_"How do you feel about Itachi, Sakura?" Sakura stays silent._

_"I-I don't really know right now" She replies._

_"I've loved Sasuke for so long. I don't really know if it's possible to even have feelings for someone else Shishou" She continues._

_"Sakura, you need to sort out how you feel for both of them," Tsunade states._

_"I know but, I'm just not sure what to do right now" Sakura says_

_"I wouldn't have come unless I had no idea what to do next," Sakura says twiddling her thumbs underneath her desk._

_"I know Sakura but you should talk to them. Once you talk to the both of them you should know. I suggest talking to Sasuke first, the sooner you sort out your feelings for him the sooner you can sort out your feelings for Itachi" Tsunade replies._

_"Yes shishou" Sakura says as she gets up._

_"Sakura, don't talk to him unless you are prepared to" Tsunade says as she reads some more paper work. Sakura looks at her for a moment._

_"Yes shishou" she repeats and she turns around and leaves. After shutting the door she leans against it and sighs before she straightens back up and begins to walk aimlessly. What seemed to be moments later she found herself in front of the gate of the Uchiha compound._

_"Am I ready for this?" she asks herself._

**_"No more ready than you would be any other time, you're going to have to face him eventually anyway Sakura"_**_ her inner tells her._

_"I know but what if I face him and I end up worse than I had before?" she asks herself._

**_"I guess we'll have to find out as we go along"_**_ Her inner replies. Suddenly, a male voice interrupts any more thoughts on the matter._

_"Sakura?" The voice asks. Sakura turns around._

_"S-Sasuke" She stammers. Sasuke stares at her for a moment._

_"I wanted to talk to you" Sakura says quietly as she looks away._

_"Come" Sasuke, says simply. Sakura watches as he begins to walk. Suddenly, she runs up to him and begins to walk by his side. He stares ahead as she looks at anything but him. The two walk silently._

_"Sasuke" Sakura says just loud enough for him to hear. She looks at him for any sign that he is listening. When she doesn't find anything she mentally shrugs and continues._

_"Sasuke why?" she continues again just loud enough for him to hear. Suddenly, he stops. She turns and looks back at him. He stares at her emotionlessly._

_"I don't love you Sakura" He replies. She blinks in shock before she frowns._

_"Why did you even ask me to marry you then?" Sakura asks as she tries to control her emotions. Sasuke shrugs._

_"There was no one better," Sasuke says nonchalantly. Sakura flinches before tearing up._

_"There was no one better," she reiterates looking down at the floor. She chuckles quietly._

_"There was no one better, huh?" She says louder as she begins to laugh. Sasuke glares at her. Suddenly, she stops laughing._

_"There was no one better?" She glares at him._

_"I can't believe you Sasuke! You only asked me to marry you because there was no one better? That's your lame excuse?" Sakura snorts._

_"What did I ever see in you?" She asks more to herself than to him._

_" Mysterious attitude?" Sasuke says shrugging_

_"Cocky, obnoxious personality?" Sakura spits. Sasuke smirks and watches as the pinktette glares at him. Suddenly, Sasuke takes a step closer to her._

_"Don't come near me," Sakura says as she turns away from him and folds her arms angrily._

_"Oh Sakura, you don't really mean that" Sasuke says he grabs her by the waist and pulls her close to him. She tries to wiggle out of his grip but he tightens his grip._

_"Let go of me," she says through clenched teeth. Suddenly he nips her neck. She mewls involuntarily. Slowly, he runs his hand just underneath the hemline of her shirt and her skirt. She shivers at the feeling of his cold hand against her warm skin._

_"You want this. You're body says so Sakura-chan" He says quietly. She gasps as his warm breath fans against her ear before she regains her composure and pushes him away forcefully._

_"I don't want anything from you, bastard!" she shouts and she punches his face._

_"Come near me again and next time it won't just be a regular punch," she says as she flares her chakra dangerously. Now at home, she walks into the kitchen grabs a knife and slices at her wrists two or three time as she cries. _

_Nothing better?" she sobs as blood flows down her arms onto the kitchen floor. Crying she lies onto the bloody floor and falls into a peaceful sleep. _

* * *

So i hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well, First i would like to thank

blueflame87

who puts this story on their favorites list. i'm always happy to see some new readers Flame!

Like usual i would next like to answer all those reviws that came in, in alphabetiacal

**_Akasuki Sakura Uchiha: _**Thanks so much for the reveiw i hope i could explain as to why she was dazed with the kitchenware. Of course it made itachi nervous. poor guy, i think he's got some mental issues he's gotta help her clear up especially after all that Sasuke's done to her.

**_Anna7045_**: i'm glad you liked it Anna! i hope you continue to read!

**_SilverEyeShinobi_**:Ok so i personally like this chapter better than the last and i hope you do too. the next couple chapters i'm keeping at seven pagess rather than just four or five. Things are finally starting to warm up in this story. i know it was long and painful lol ok maybe not that painful but it was painful for me to write. and pretty long as well. anyway like i said the next couple of chapters should be pretty interesting. though i thin k i make sakura bit of a crybaby...you'll see what i mean later. Maybe i'll change it a bit before i put it out...idk lol

This weeks winner for the cookie is *drums please*

_**Akasuki Sakura Uchiha!**_

Congrats goes out to Sakura Uchiha (love the name by the way) for being the first to reveiw this time so Sakura you get to pick a cooke of any kind *holds up box* chooose any you would like.

Catch _**Scars**_ again

NEXT TIME!


	8. Surprises

heyy all i decided i got more reveiws this time then i thoought i would so i would update a little earlier hopefully now that my mom is better shes back to work which mean shes not on her computer all the news for you guys because it means i should be able to update more steadily.

Disclaimer:

i dont really feel like doing a fun disclaimer today so im just gonna say i dont own anything in this story but the plot.

Most of you already know this but for all you new readers out there. The notice is the key to the story!

enjoy!

* * *

Notice!

_Present day _

_Beginning of flashback_

Flashback

_

* * *

_

_Three hours after a peaceful dreamless sleep, Sakura wakes up. With her face stained with tears, her eyes puffy and red, and dried blood flaking off her arm, she cleans up the floor and knife of the blood. She, then, cleans and bandages the fresh new wounds on her wrist. Afterward, she flops onto her couch and picks up her small pink journal and her new red pen._

**_"I didn't see Uchiha Sasuke or Uchiha Itachi for two weeks after the argument between me and Sasuke. When I finally did see one of them it was Itachi…" _**

"Come on Sakura, we're only going for a little while and why not have a little fun!" Ino complains.

"Ino I don't want to go" Sakura whines.

"You're going and you're gonna have a couple drinks Sakura and that's final." Ino says before throwing a shiny, green, button up shirt toward Sakura. Sakura rolls her eyes.

"Put in on or I'll put it on for you" Ino says dangerously. Sakura frowns and puts the shirt on. She looks at herself in the mirror. The shirt was tight, not too tight, but just tight enough to show off her figure and the short sleeves were slightly puffy. The shirt itself was seemingly plain but it was sleek and made her looks sophisticated. Her hair was up in a messy pink bun and on her feet were green heels that made her seem much taller and skinnier than she was. Suddenly, Ino opens the door and bursts into the room.

"Well, forehead? Let's go!" Sakura glares and walks after her blonde haired friend. Two hours later, Sakura watches drunkenly as Ino stands on the stage of the bar and sings "Fat Bottomed Girls" Sakura laughs and whistles at Ino as she dances on the stage.

"You go guuuurl," Sakura slurs.

"Sakura?" A smooth tenor voice asks. Sakura turns to find a familiar black-haired man standing in front of her.

"Ooooooh heeey Itaaachiii" Sakura says laughing.

"What's up?" She says as she hits his arm jokingly. Itachi raises his eyebrow at her.

"You're drunk" He comments.

"Psht noooo" Sakura says as she rolls her eyes then she laughs.

"Perhaps it is time for you to go home Sakura" He says as Sakura looks back at the stage distractedly.

"Did you hear me Sakura-san?" Itachi says as Sakura turns back to him.

"You're going home? Already? but you just got here! Don't go staaaaaay with me Itaaaachiii-chaaan" Sakura whines as she slurs. Suddenly, she grabs his arm and pulls him to sit down next to her as Ino comes off the stage to sit back next to Sakura on the other side.

"Oooh Sakura who's the hottie" Ino says. The two girls burst out into a fit of laughs. After settling Sakura looks at Ino.

"Ino, this is Itachi, Itachi Uchiha. He's Sasuke's brooooother" Sakura says as she leans on Itachi.

"Sakura, I think you and your friend have had enough to drink" Itachi says annoyed.

"But I don't want to goooooo" She whines annoyingly.

"What are you doing here aaaaanywaaay Itachi-chaaan? I didn't see you as one to driiiink" Sakura asks as Ino gets up and walks away from the pair.

"I came with Shisui," he says as he turns to find the blonde sitting on his drunk cousin's lap. Inwardly sighing, he turns back to Sakura.

"It's time to go Sakura-san," he says as he gets up and pulls her arm. Sakura frowns.

"Ino! Itachi-chan says it's time for me to go! I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Sakura shouts as Itachi pulls her out of the bar.

"Ok Sakuuraaa! Bye-byyyyye" Ino shouts from Shisui's lap. Immediately, after exiting the bar, Sakura shivers. Itachi notices and wraps his jacket around her shoulders. The two walk side by side before Sakura trips drunkenly. Quickly, Itachi catches her and begins to carry her bridal style. Sakura soon falls asleep. Quietly Itachi carries her into her house and lays her into her bed. Silently, he takes off her shoes and tucks her into the covers before going to her living room and flopping onto her chair tiredly.

That morning Sakura wakes up to the smell of Bacon. She sniffs the air before opening her eyes and sitting up in her bed. The covers fall to her hips and reveal the clothes she wore lat night to the bar. Immediately, her head begins to pound and as she puts a hand up to nurse her aching head Itachi walks in to give her a cup of tea and some meds.

"Take these Sakura-san. You should feel better in an hour" He says.

"Breakfast is ready so after change come in and eat. We have to get some food in you" Itachi says simply before walking out of her bedroom. Sakura does as she's told before she comes into the kitchen to see Itachi turning of her stove. On the table sits a plate of bacon, a plate of pancakes, and plate of eggs, and two glasses of orange juice. She watches as he sets a plate of potatoes down before sitting down and looking up at her. She takes his hint and also sits down.

"I wasn't sure exactly what you wanted so I just made whatever I could find in your kitchen." He tells her as her begins to take some of the stuff on the table and place it on her plate. Quietly, she picks up her own fork and begins to eat the food he places on her plate.

"This is really good Itachi-san, I didn't realize you could cook." She says with her mouth full. She swallows and looks up at him when he doesn't reply before shrugging and continuing to eat. Suddenly, she looks up at him again

"Shouldn't you be eating too?" She says. Itachi looks at her and raises his brow.

"Itachi-san, you should eat, skipping meals is unhealthy" Sakura says.

"No thank you Sakura-san, I'm not very hungry" Itachi replies. Sakura glares at him before taking her fork and putting a pancake on his plate.

"Eat," she commands before continuing to eat. She hears him sigh before the sound of a fork hitting a plate is heard. She glances up quickly to find Itachi eating. She smiles. The two silently eat and clean up.

"Itachi-san, I wanted to thank you, for bringing me home last night." Sakura says.

"You're welcome Sakura-san but if I may ask what exactly where you doing there?" Itachi asks quietly.

"Oh Ino made me go. She said I was gonna have some whether I liked it or not. I was only going to have a couple drinks but I guess I went overboard." Sakura says blushing.

"I see. Well then I suppose it is time for me to go Sakura-san" Itachi says as he gets up.

"Wait Itachi, can you tell me what's up with Sasuke. He's been acting so strange lately." Sakura says standing up. Itachi turns to face her.

"What exactly do you mean by strange Sakura-san?" Itachi asks.

"Well, that argument between the two of you, then he came here after you took me to dinner and asked what we talked about, and now he hasn't called in two weeks, not even a reply to my texts or anything. Have I done something to upset him," She says growing quiet and looking down at the floor.

"Sakura, you have done nothing wrong. My foolish little brother is just…foolish," He says frowning. A tear runs down Sakura's cheek. Suddenly, Itachi takes her arm and gently pulls her toward him. She responds and wraps around him and sobs into his chest.

"Whatever he says to you Sakura-san, don't believe it." He murmurs to her. They stay that way until she calms herself.

"I'm sorry," she says wiping her tears up.

"I should go now," he says as he quickly picks up his jacket and walks to the door.

"Thanks again Itachi-san…" She says just loud enough for Itachi to hear. Itachi stays silent.

"For everything" she adds. He glances back at her for a moment before quickly leaving. Sakura watches the door for a moment before sighing and flopping onto her pink couch.

_Sakura looks over her new diary entry and sighs. Slowly she closes the small pink book, sets it back onto the couch and gets up. Quickly she looks at the clock which now read two o' clock in the afternoon. She sighs and gets up. Quickly she changes into a long sleeve shirt and walks out of her house. Outside, a gentle breeze that wasn't there this morning blows against her warm skin. Content, she closes her eyes and runs a hand through her short pink locks._

_"Sakura" a velvety tenor voice calls out from behind her. Immediately, her eyes snap open as she realizes the voice's owner. She turns around with wide eyes. Immediately, she attempts to hide her left arm. She watches as Itachi narrows his eyes. He takes a couple steps closer to her._

_"Why do I smell blood on you Sakura?" He asks in monotone voice. She smiles guiltily._

_"I guess it comes with the job of being a ninja" she replies smartly. Itachi looks down at the arm that she attempts to hide._

_"Follow Sakura," he says quickly before turning around and bringing her to a desolate spot._

_"This is my personal training area. No one else comes here," he states before turning around to face her. She stops about four feet away from him. Suddenly, Itachi disappears. Sakura blinks in surprise and a moment afterward Itachi reappears behind her takes her left arm and lifts up the sleeve to reveal fresh new bandages. He inspects it for a moment before sighing. He looks at her. _

_"I thought we were done with this Sakura-chan," he says as his emotionless masks fall away. Sakura frowns before looking away from._

_"Sasuke…. He told me he only asked me to marry him because… he said there was no better," she says as she begins to cry again. Itachi gently turns her around and pulls her against him tightly as she cries hysterically._

_"I told you to ignore whatever he said to you Sakura" Itachi murmurs._

_"I know" Sakura whispers. Itachi gently pats her head comfortingly._

_"He's foolish Sakura" Itachi whispers to her. She shivers slightly at the feeling of his breath against her ear. Itachi frowns and mistakes her shivering from the temperature._

_"You're cold, I'll take you home we can talk there." He says as he purposely takes her right arm and gently pulls her toward her apartment. They walk briskly through the cold breezes and into her apartment building. Itachi pulls Sakura to him and tries to warm her with his hands. Sakura's breath hitches for a moment as he pulls her toward him before settling comfortably on his shoulder. She feels his body heat radiate and she sighs contently. Itachi looks down at her and smirks before resting his head on hers. They stand together for a couple minutes before Itachi decides to pull away and pull her toward her apartment once again pulling on her right arm. They walk up the last step and up to her apartment door before she pulls out her key and unlocks the door. He goes and sits lazily on the couch as usual and she goes to the kitchen to make tea. He waits patiently as she finishes and walks back into the living room with a tray of two cups and a teapot. She places the cups onto the coffee table and pours the tea into each cup. Immediately, Itachi quietly thanks her and picks up his own cup and takes a sip of the tea. Sakura puts the pot onto the table and sits next to Itachi on the couch. The two put their cups back on the table and an understood silence passes over them._

_"It's time to talk about it Sakura" Itachi whispers. Sakura stays silent contemplating._

_"Sakura" he repeats. Another moment of silence passes. He opens his mouth to speak again._

_"I feel so stupid" She says quietly. Itachi frowns and takes her hand. Sakura looks at him with teary-eyes._

_"I just keep my self together around you can I?" She asks as she cries once again. He rubs the tears of with his thumb._

_"You aren't stupid Sakura, and you don't have to keep yourself together around me" Itachi murmurs with a small gentle smile. Sakura smiles sadly and looks down at her thumbs. They stay silent for another moment. Itachi suddenly takes her chin and lifts her head forcing her to look at him._

_"I told you Sasuke was being foolish," he says as he takes her hand with his own free hand. Slowly, the two drift closer before their lips gently mush together into a gentle, slow kiss. Itachi slides his tongue against her bottom lip and she grants him permission by opening her mouth. The two immediately battle for dominance making the gentle kiss change into a heated fight to win. Itachi wins and the two break apart their kiss as the need for air arises. Sakura and Itachi stare at each other for a moment before Sakura shifts onto his lap_

_"Make love to me Itachi" She whispers as she mashes her lips against his. The two once again enter into a battle of dominance before Sakura pulls away and pulls her shirt over her head. Sakura takes his hands and places his warm hands against her thighs before once again mashing her lips to his. Suddenly, Itachi pushes her away. She whimpers slightly and looks at him with confusion. Quickly Itachi lifts her off his lap and places her onto the couch before getting up getting a blanket and wrapping it around her form. He turns away from her and leans against a nearby wall. Several minutes later he turns around to face her._

_"Please understand Sakura." He says with a strained voice. Suddenly he mutters some cuss words and turns away from her_

_"Itachi?" she says frowning. She begins to stand up. Itachi turns to face her._

_"No" he says quickly as a panicked expression plasters onto his face. She sits back down and immediately his face fades into an expression of relief. He turns back around for another couple minutes before he turn to face her again._

_"I cannot make love to you" He says slowly_

_"I don't understand" Sakura says as tears fill her eyes again._

_"Please don't take this the wrong way Sakura" Itachi says as a sad face melts into his features._

_"It's ok I understand, you probably think I'm not good enough too right, you Uchihas and you're stupid egos" She babbles as her face goes from upset to angry._

_"It's not that Sakura, I care for you and it would not be right to do this until you are fully healed from Sasuke's betrayal." Itachi says as he walks over to her. He lays his forehead against hers._

_"Please understand Sakura, I want you, but not just physically." He says as pain laces in to his words. Sakura frowns._

_"I don't want to have only part of you Sakura, I want the whole you, the good the bad, all of it. None can be left to give to anyone else but me. Don't you understand Sakura? I love you! I love every being of you!" He says and he takes her head in his hands and looks into her eyes. Sakura stares in shock. Silence passes between the two. The features on Itachi face once again contort into an expression of panic as her silence continues._

_"Say something Sakura" He asks with a strained voice. She looks away from him._

_"I'd like you to leave" Sakura says as she stands up. Pain, and hurt laces into Itachi features before he contorts his face into a fake blank expression. A pang in Sakura chest hits hard at his action. Itachi nods._

_"I understand Sakura-san" Itachi says. Sakura flinches at the change of endings. Itachi gathers himself together._

_"Thank you for the tea" he says politely before he leaves her apartment. She flinches at the sound of the door shutting before she falls to the ground and sobs._

_Itachi leans on the door and sighs. He stays there for a moment before he turns around about to knock on the door. He stops his hand in midair before frowning turning around and leaving the building_

* * *

So i hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well, First i would like to thank

Phelin

dianap389

who put this story on their favorites/alerts list. i'm always happy to see some new readers guys!

like usual i would next like to answer all those reviws that came in, in alphabetiacal

**_Akasuki Sakura Uchiha: _**Thank you so much for the reveiw haha no shes not dying yet lol i dont even think its the middle of the story yet if she died on the kitchen floor then i wouldnt be able to continue the story. anyway i hope you also like this chapter personally i liked the last one this one the next one and of course the first one best but thats an authors secret you know lol shhhhhh

_**Mermaid Caren**_: nice to see you back! im glad your still enjoying the story! i agree sasuke is a bastard.

**_SilverEyeShinobi_**: haha im very glad you like it i told you it was going to be better than the last ones. it was a slow story. kind of what i wanted it to be so i wanted to drag it out which is why two chapters ago it just kind of seeemed like oh she did this he did that sort of thing its because the most boring chapters are always right before the most exciting. lol anyway sakura could probabaly use one after that last chapter and maybe one after this chapter too.

_**TeenageCrisis**_:heyy teenage! ok so i already talked to you about your comment. lol did that make sense at all like could you see what i was seeing after i explained it to you some? youll have to tell me if it made sense later but yeah. Anywayzzzz thanks for continuing to read you, Silver, mermaid Caren and Sakura Uchiha make me so happy. you guys are just so loyal in reveiwing for a story. it makes me all fuzzy inside. and yes finally some itasaku stuff im excited!

This weeks winner for the cookie is *drums please*

**_SilverEyeShinobi!_**

Congrats goes out to SilverEye for being the first to reveiw once again this time so you get to pick a cookie of any kind *holds up box* choose any you would like.

Catch _**Scars**_ again

NEXT TIME!


	9. Realizatons

heyy guys, so i spent the past couple days working real hard to get some stuff up for you guys cause i know i havent updated this since november, i know its not much for two month but its been a really busy year cause being a junior in highschool mean alot of work and looking at colleges and tings so its been a tough year for me lately but now i'm nearing the end of the semester which means no more math for the year which should free some up hopefully but anyway i have a couple chapters done i think i will try to put them up every other week or two depending on the work i have. however i'm also doing another story as well which kind of puts me behind plus i'm working on a book i hope to one day publish so that is another factor. so yeah the odds are against me here lol. anyway here is the disclaimer and then the story! however i do have up to chapter 11 done and am curtently working on part 12 as we speak o yes please be on the look out. i woul like to say that i don think i will have many more chapters after this one so this story might some to a close quite soon. i estimate maybe 3 or 4 more chapters but i dont think ill be passing that. though i might decide to end it on chapter eleven, change the type of story and then make a sequel but idk yet ill have to think on it some and get back to you. if that is the case then it will be come more of a hurt/comfort frindship thing and the sequel qill be the romance so idk like i said ill think on it for a while before i decide fully.

Disclaimer: Soooo i dont own i dont own Naruto

* * *

Most of you already know this but for all you new readers out there. The notice is the key to the story!

Notice!

_Present day _

_Beginning of flashback/ Journal Entry_

Flashback

* * *

_"I feel like I'm consistently crying in front of him, consistently breaking down at the wrong times. It's like every time we talk or see each other I am about to cry or crying already." Sakura scribbles in her small pink journal. She bites her lip nervously. "All well…anyway I think there's more to the story because Itachi's and Sauske's reactions as time went on get much worse as time passes." Sakura continues writing. "before I knew about Sasuke's affair with Karin, I thought it to be strange that my meetings with Sasuke were becoming more and more…sporadic to say the least. I found that the time between each meeting was becoming much longer and meetings were much shorter. Somehow days turned to weeks and weeks began to turn to months and soon enough I had felt like it had much too long since I had actually seen my fiancé. He, of course, claimed work was becoming a hassle and I believed it and pushed my focus elsewhere. That focus became the wedding, I was at the Uchiha household with Mikoto consistently, where I did see a consistent amount of Itachi Uchiha…"_

Sakura walks up to Sasuke's house with a small black book full of her wedding plans in hand. She quickly knocks three times and waits patiently for the door to open. Much like she expected the door opens to reveal Mikoto no more that thirty seconds after knocking.

"Oh Sakura!" Mikoto says as she gives the pinkette and tight hug. Sakura smiles.

"Hello Mikoto-chan" Sakura says laughing.

"Come in come in" Mikoto says as she pushes her soon-to-be daughter in law into the house.

"Sasuke isn't here again today. He said something about work I think, but as usual I will be here to help you with the plans." Mikoto says cheerily.

"Mikoto, what would I have done without you?" Sakura says.

"Oh well it's no trouble dear, I absolutely love weddings" Mikoto squeals. Sakura laughs.

"Now you go sit down, Itachi is in the living room, he can entertain you until the tea is ready." Mikoto says as she pushes Sakura towards the living room. Sakura smiles at Mikoto one last time before she walks into the living room to find the elder Uchiha once again reading a book.

"What book is today Itachi-kun? Sakura asks with a cheery smile. Itachi looks up from his book at the pinkette. He quickly looks her up and down and smirks after observing her extraordinary outfit of jeans and a red and orange sundress with toe-socks and flip-flops.

"Tell me Sakura is red your favorite color?" He asks her with a smirk. Sakura blushes at the question before looking down at the floor suddenly finding it more interesting than the Uchiha.

"Why do you ask?" she mutters quietly.

"You happen to wear it quite often." At this, Sakura blushes more.

"It is indeed my favorite color," she says as she looks back up at the Uchiha with a smile.

"I think my younger brother believes it to be pink. Perhaps the color of your hair may have something to do with that" Itachi comments. Sakura smiles sadly.

"I believe he thinks it is too, it seems everything I get from him is pink." She says with a wave of the hand and rolling her eyes exasperatedly before smiling once again.

"Is that why you seem to wear red every time I see you? You hope that Sasuke will see how much you wear it and then he'll realize you do not actually like pink?" Itachi asks. Sakura blushes.

"I never said I didn't like pink…" Sakura comments quietly.

"No but it was quite obvious that you don't because you wish that he wouldn't buy you gifts that include the color pink. It's safe to assume that because you see pink every time you look in a mirror that you would be tired of seeing it everywhere and would much rather see a different color that does not match your hair color" Itachi says emotionlessly.

"Well aren't you the observant one Itachi Uchiha" Sakura says as she finally takes her seat on the couch in from of Itachi. Itachi smirks.

"It's only deductive reasoning" Itachi states. Suddenly, Mikoto comes out with a tray in hand.

"Tea is ready!" she says loudly as she places the cups onto the coffee table and pours tea into each cup before she sits down next to Sakura. Sakura opens her small black wedding book.

"The topics on the list that we still haven't finished yet are the reception, the decorations in the reception hall, the bride maids' shoes, the bouquet and the dress." Sakura reads. She looks at Mikoto who is smiling evilly. Sakura frowns in worry, she never did like that look on Mikoto's face.

"Sakura…" Mikoto says as she puts on the puppy dog face.

"No" Sakura says as she glares at the woman.

"What? But I didn't even ask anything yet" Mikoto whines. Itachi looks up from his book and smirks.

"No but I know what you're going to ask and no not today" Sakura says point blankly as she turns away from Mikoto.

"But Sakuraaaaa!" Mikoto pleads. Sakura resists the urge to look at her future mother-in-law. She shakes her head.

"Not today" She says a little more hesitantly as she still resists the urge to look at the still pouting Mikoto. She looks up at Itachi who is still smirking. She glares at him. Slowly he puts the book down and leans onto his hand lazily.

"You're going to have to do it sometime Sakura," he says with a knowing smirk. She glares before she looks at the still pouting Mikoto. She frowns before sighing.

"Fiiiiine" she says exasperatedly. Mikoto squeals.

"But only if Itachi comes too" Sakura says with an evil grin pointed at Itachi. Immediately, Itachi's grin fades off into an annoyed glare that pointedly said 'I hate you.'

"DEAL!" Mikoto shouts before she grabs Sakura's arm and pulls her to the door.

"Come one Itachi" Mikoto shouts. Slowly, Itachi stands up and follows the two women out the door. Four hours later, Sakura is standing in front of a mirror in a white and green yukata.

"What about this one?" Sakura says frowning and looking over herself in the mirror in front of her. Mikoto frowns before looking at Itachi for his approval. He looks back at his mother and shakes his head.

"Nope not that one, Itachi says he doesn't think it suits you" Mikoto says.

"Why is Itachi the deciding factor in this Mikoto?" Sakura asks. Mikoto shrugs.

"Because he'll give you a males perspective" Mikoto says, Itachi sighs in exasperation before going to the rack and expecting the yukatas. He finds a light pink yukata with cherry blossoms and small green leaves floating across. He pulls it out and expects it more.

"Sakura" he says. Sakura walks over to him. She frowns.

"Itachi… I'm not really the biggest fan of pink if you maybe didn't remember our conversation this morning. He looks at her with a raised brow. She sighs, takes the yukata and goes to the dressing room. Ten minutes later, she comes out dressed in the pink yukata. Mikoto ties the green obi around Sakura and Sakura steps onto the platform. Immediately, Sakura's eyes widen as Mikoto smiles knowingly. Sakura runs her hands down the yukata slowly.

"Itachi…" Sakura murmurs. She looks at him with a smile and sees him smirk. She glares at him.

"Shut up," she snaps. Rolling her eyes she turns back to the mirror.

"Its really beautiful" Sakura comments as she begins to tear. Mikoto walks up next to Sakura.

"I'm really getting married" Sakura says with a smile. Mikoto takes Sakura's hands into her own.

Sakura turns around to face Itachi for a moment before she steps down from the platform and walking toward the ebony-haired male. He raises a brow in confusion before she quickly hugs him.

"Thank you so much Itachi, it's perfect," she murmurs to him as he stands perfectly still in her arms. She smirks and pulls away. She looks up at him.

"What's the matter Itachi? Afraid of a little hug?" Itachi glares down at her and she giggles before she lets go of him and looks at the woman helping her pick out the dress.

"I'll take it!" Sakura says happily. The women nods and against Sakura's will, Mikoto pays for the dress.

"Mikoto are you sure you don't want me to pay?" Sakura asks nervously biting her lip.

"Nonsense! You're going to be my daughter in law! I'm paying for it." Mikoto says as she hands the woman the money

They then walk back to the Uchiha house and Mikoto and Sakura sit back down to plan more of the wedding as Itachi sits reading a book smirking every once in a while as Mikoto somehow embarrasses Sakura. When the day has ended Sakura stands at the door bidding her good bye to Mikoto.

"Thanks again for all your help today Mikoto, I really would not know what to do without you." Sakura says with a smile.

"Don't worry dear I absolutely love these things" Mikoto replies cheerily.

"Ok well I suppose it is time to go now," Sakura says as she begins to walk out the door.

"Oh why don't you let Itachi walk you home? It's really not safe for adorable girls like you to be walking out at night alone" Mikoto says quickly.

"Oh it's really not needed Mikoto-chan. I can take care of myself," Sakura says with a wave of her hand.

"Nonsense Sakura Itachi can handle being a gentlemen for long enough to walk you home, right Itachi?" Mikoto says loudly. In the living room, Itachi sighs quietly, puts his book down and walks over the door.

"Sakura, I will accompany you home" He says politely. Sakura smiles.

"It's really not needed Mikoto." Sakura attempts one last time.

"Oh dear, well it's too late now. He has already agreed no?" Mikoto says with a big grin.

Sakura laughs "He has indeed" she replies. Suddenly, Itachi is pushed out the door as Mikoto says one last good bye and the door is shut.

"So Itachi-san" Sakura begins after the two have walked silently for a couple minutes. He glances at her telling her he's listening.

"What is your favorite color?" Sakura asks with a bright smile. Itachi grins.

"Guess" he says simply. Sakura pouts before sighing.

"Fine" she replies quickly.

"Is it black? You seem to wear black a lot," Sakura guesses. Itachi smirks

"No, try again" he replies. Sakura is silent as she contemplates.

"Green? Oh but you don't even wear green from what I've seen so that wouldn't make any sense" She murmurs.

Itachi smirks once again "No Sakura it's not green" Sakura looks at him and pouts.

"Ok I give up what is it?" Sakura says frowning.

"Already Sakura-chan?" Itachi says with a teasing tone. Sakura glares. He chuckles lightly, slightly surprising Sakura.

"It's navy blue Sakura" He says simply. Sakura smiles.

"Navy blue huh? I'll remember that Itachi-kun" Sakura says unconscientiously changing the suffix at the end of his name. The two chat and joke idly and before they even realize it they had arrived at Sakura's apartment building. Itachi walks her up to her apartment door. Sakura pulls out her keys. She quickly puts the key in and opens the door. She runs to look at him.

"Would you like to come in for tea?" Sakura asks quietly. Itachi stay silent for only a moment before he nods and walks into her small apartment. He notices Sakura's pink couch and looks at her. She blushes.

"I bought it before Sasuke bought me all that other pink stuff. I actually didn't really mind it at one point, besides you didn't say anything about it the first time you came here" she explains. He grins and goes to sit down as she goes into the kitchen to make tea.

"I hadn't known before that pink was not your favorite color until some time after when you stopped wearing pink so much." He comments. She smiles and finishes up making the tea. She goes out into the living room and sees Itachi sitting on the couch lazily once again. She rolls her eyes and smiles. She sets the tea down and pours it into two separate cups before sitting next to Itachi.

"so why don't you work as much as Sasuke does Itachi-kun?" Sakura says casually. Itachi looks at her.

"Sasuke chooses his hours, just as I do. I, however, tend to use my time more...wisely" he replies. Sakura frowns.

"So, he's not really doing his work then?" Sakura confusedly asks.

"No" Itachi says subtly ending the conversation. Sakura frowns as a silence settle in between the two.

"So, you just get to pick your own hours then?" Sakura asks quietly. Itachi glances at her.

"Yes" he replies simply

"Do you choose not to take so many hours for a reason?" Sakura asks as she glances at Itachi from the corner of her eye. Itachi stay silent and just before Sakura opens her mouth to say something Itachi answers.

"I do not much like violence" He says quietly as he stares straight ahead of him.

"So, then, you don't like your job?" Sakura ventures curiously. Suddenly Itachi gets up and walks over to her living room chair and picks up a small pink book. He looks at it a moment before Sakura quickly gets up and takes it from him.

"That's…personal" Sakura says quietly.

"I apologize I was merely curious as to what it was" Itachi says politely. Sakura looks up at him as she hold the small pink book close to her. She turns away and quickly goes into another room for a moment as Itachi waits patiently. Suddenly, she comes back out free of the small pink journal.

"Sorry, it's just…" she says fading off.

"I understand Sakura-san," Itachi interrupts. Sakura flinches at the suffix.

"Itachi-kun…have you always called me Sakura-san?" Sakura asks. Itachi frowns.

"I don't remember having not called you that Sakura-san" Itachi merely replies.

"I just… I thought I heard you call me Sakura-chan earlier," Sakura mutters. A second silence ensues.

"Do you wish me to call you that?" Itachi asks quietly. Sakura looks up at him before looking away.

"Would you?" Sakura asks just barely loud enough for him to hear. Had he been anybody else he, himself, probably would not have heard her.

"Only if you wish me to" Itach replies equally as quietly. Sakura holds in a small smile.

"You're tea has probably gotten cold Itachi-kun" Sakura says as she picks up the tray and brings it to the kitchen. Itachi sits down on the chair and waits for her once again as she makes new tea. She comes back out with new tea and sets it on the table. A comfortable silence settles down around the pair as they drink their warm tea.

"It's very good tea Sakura" Itachi comments suddenly. Sakura smiles.

"It's my grandmother's recipe" Sakura replies.

"It's like the only thing I can actually cook well" Sakura says with a blush. Itachi smirks.

"The perhaps it is good that you will be staying in the Uchiha compound. I'm sure mother can teach you a thing or two about cooking. She'll want you to know some of the family secrets to pass down to your own children." Itachi replies. Sakura's face turns a bright red shade as she chokes on her tea. She quickly coughs the tea out before looking at Itachi once again with wide eyes.

"Children?" Sakura squeaks.

"Of course Sakura, you didn't think Mikoto was going to allow you to marry Sasuke without knowing you were going to give her grandchildren, correct?" Itachi says with a smirk. Once again, Sakura's face turns another shade of bright red before she laughs nervously a replies.

"You know I really wasn't thinking about children Itachi-kun" she replies quickly. Itachi mentally chuckles.

_Sakura stops writing and tiredly rubs her eyes. She sighs a stress-filled sigh before getting up and putting her journal somewhere safe which happens to be under the cushion of her living room chair. She looks around the room in disappointment before sighing a second time and going to her room and going to bed. She quietly lies awake in the dark room contemplating._

**"I don't want to have only part of you Sakura, I want the whole you, the good the bad, all of it. None can be left to give to anyone else but me. Don't you understand Sakura? I love you! I love every being of you!"**

_The words run through Sakura's mind like a CD on replay. She shakes her head trying to clear her mind and maybe get some real sleep tonight, but to no avail she sits and rubs her temple as a headache begins to lace through her head. She groans in frustration and throws herself back onto the bed. She stares once again at the ceiling for another several minutes before getting up and looking around her house again. She runs her hand against the couch and remembers the fond memories she'd had with the many people she knew. She frowns as memories of Sasuke and Itachi flood her head unfortunately causing her headache to get worse. She takes a deep breathe before going to the kitchen, making a cup of tea and taking some medicine to get rid of the headache. She, then, take her journal back out and begins to read it._

**_"I'd gone on a walk and somehow I ran into Itachi. He smelt the blood on me immediately and had asked me to follow him…" _**_Sakura reads._

"Follow Sakura," he says quickly before turning around and bringing her to a desolate spot.

"This is my personal training area. No one else comes here," he states before turning around to face her. She stops about four feet away from him. Suddenly, Itachi disappears. Sakura blinks in surprise and a moment afterward Itachi reappears behind her takes her left arm and lifts up the sleeve to reveal fresh new bandages. He inspects it for a moment before sighing. He looks at her.

"I thought we were done with this Sakura-chan," he says as his emotionless mask falls away. Sakura frowns before looking away from.

"Sasuke…. He told me he only asked me to marry him because… he said there was no better," she says as she begins to cry again. Itachi gently turns her around and pulls her against him tightly as she cries hysterically.

"I told you to ignore whatever he said to you Sakura" Itachi murmurs.

"I know" Sakura whispers. Itachi gently pats her head comfortingly.

"He's foolish Sakura" Itachi whispers to her. She shivers slightly at the feeling of his breath against her ear. Itachi frowns and mistakes her shivering from the temperature.

**_"I told you to ignore whatever he said to you Sakura" _**_Sakura frowns after recalling when he'd said that the first time. __Still, frowning she turns back a couple pages_

**_"Whatever he says to you Sakura-san, don't believe it." She frowns and begins to look at other pages_**

**_"Speaking of your secretary, I called the other day and no one picked up, was your secretary on break?"_**_ she reads. She turns to another page._

**"_He is making a foolish mistake_"**

**_"I told you Sasuke was being foolish,"_**

**_"My foolish little brother trusts that I not say anything to you about the situation, Sakura. However, I will tell you he is making a foolish mistake. I'm going to help you figure it out Sakura-san" _**_Sakura flips between multiple pages reading and rereading pages._

_"He…He knew the entire time" Sakura says with tears in her eyes ready to burst._

_"He knew and he didn't tell me…" Sakura says quietly_

* * *

As per usual i would like to thank all those who added this story to their alerts/favorties lists

**_kyubbi-kun_**

**_SakuraCrazed_**

**_ Starlight - Wild Koneko_**

**_uchiha miyo_**

**_White Love_**

Thank you so much for subscribing my story to your alerts/favorites lists, it's always encouraging to see new names up here, and i'm quite sorry for the long waits between updates.

**_Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha_**: haha yes well i think theyll be on speaking terms again soon but i will say there isnt much Itasaku in the next chapter. i know that will mak evryone somwhat disappointed but the next chapter is something like a filler only because i want to draw the story out a little longer as i decide on some things that ive gotten conflicted on. ironically the ino and shisui vs inoshika thing is on my list of things i have to work out. to be honest it wasnt completely intentional the i put them as a potential couple...i just kind of...wrote it lol so yes perhaps the might be but i havent decided. do you think they should be?

**_SilverEyeShinobi_**: ok so i really tried to take in your critisizm i this chapter so tell me how it looks to you okay? and i'm so glad you are enjoying my story! it filles me with imense joy to hear you say that! _ i tend to be very pessimistic about my work...ANYWAY i know its been two months i was unable to access a computer that allows me on ths site. i got it up as soon as i could but on the good side i have the next two chapters done and ready to come out so after perhaps getting some reveiws (and hopefully some critisizm) i will put the next one out! Please i encourage you to continue reading and reveiwing!

**_Tammy_**: aww i know but she really didnt mean it she's just immensely confused. but yes poor itachi the poor adorable itachi must be feeling so badly right now!

**_Teenage Crisis_**:aww thank you, and thanks so much for the reveiw its nice to hear from my readers even if it's just a "heyy great chapter scootch!" you're such an adamant reveiwer! it makes me so happy!

well thats it for the reveiws. i'd really love to answer more in the next chapter so why dont you adorable little readers just press that little button down there. then i can speak to you too, and whats better than you're getting your name up on my list of reveiwers? NOTHING thats what! lol however before i go i have to do my little thing right. so drum roll please... and the winner of todays choice of cookies is...

Silver Eye Shinobi! Congrats Silver Eye! Pick a cookie any cookie *holds box of cookies up*

HOWEVER! Silver Eye did win last time as well so we will also give a cookie the next reveiwer as well and that person is... *second drum roll*

Akastuki Sakura Uchiha! Congrats to both of you and i hope to hear from more of you cute little readers soon...or else...i bite hahahaha jkjk

see you next time!


	10. Changes

Disclaimer: Soooo i dont own i dont own Naruto

so so so sooooo sorry i have been s busy and now i'm like getting migranes which like i never get so my health has been all over and there's alot going on with some friends of mine so yeah thats why i couldnt get this chapter up.

* * *

Most of you already know this but for all you new readers out there. The notice is the key to the story!

Notice!

_Present day _

_Beginning of flashback/ Journal Entry_

Flashback

* * *

_Sakura wakes up once again on the couch. She frowns at the annoying piece of furniture as the memories of the night before flood back. She gets up quickly. Too quickly because a moment afterward she watches as her eyesight blacks out for a couple moments. She quickly grabs onto the couch and stops herself from falling as her vision clears. She looks around once more._

_"First thing to do today, is get rid of this furniture" Sakura says with a glare around the room. She spends the day furniture shopping and has the new furniture brought to the house and after taking all the pink furniture she puts it out to be gotten rid of. Now, finished with getting the old furniture out of her apartment she arranges her new furniture around in her living room in a way she liked. She smiles as the new red furniture blended better with her home anyway and she began to feel glad she hadn't spent much money in the last few months. She flops onto her new red living room chair and pulls out her journal._

**_"I'm sure you can all tell what happened soon afterward. Yes, Sasuke had cheated on me with some redheaded slut named Karin, his secretary. You know what sucks even more? Itachi knew and I didn't even figure it out until I practically walked in on them in his office" _**_Sakura writes angrily._

**_"It gets worse though because Itachi had known about Sasuke's cheating even before I had even known Itachi and I had met Itachi only a day after Sasuke proposed so Sasuke must have been cheated even before we got engaged. He was cheating on me WHEN WE WERE DATING!"_**_Sakura scribbles frantically_.

**_"I can't believe I ever thought I loved that bastard."_** _Sakura finishes before closing the book and throwing it to the couch. She gets up and looks around once more trying to decide what to do._

_"I could go to work, though I'm sure they'll admonish me for going to work when ii had a day off. They hate it when I do that" Sakura says frowning. She shrugs before grabbing her medical coat and walking to the hospital. At the front desk she greets the clerk._

_"Hello Amy, sign me in for the day today okay?" Sakura says as she grabs the folders in her slot that she normally checks every day._

_"Haruno-san, I thought you had today off?" Amy replies surprised to see the pinkette._

_"I did but I decided to come in today anyway" Sakura replies. Amy nods before signing Sakura in for work. Sakura quickly looks over her patients. Reading quickly over the names she walks to each room. Asks questions about how they feel if anything seems wrong, all basic protocol. Hours of this go by and before she's even aware her workday has ended. She sighs in frustration at the fact that she will surely get scolded by Tsunade if she works overtime on a day she was suppose to have work, but puts the folders back in her slot anyway. She quickly signs out before leaving the hospital and walking home. She shivers as a cold breeze passes through and she stops for a moment to get accustomed to the cold air. She closes her eyes for a moment and listens to the peace of the night before she feels a chakra spike somewhere in the woods to the right of her. She eyes the forest in suspicion before she begins o walk into the forest. She quickly masks her chakra and jumps into a tree. She soon begins to hear the sound of wood being hit and curious as to what could be going on she sneaks into a tree close to the sound and investigates. She frowns at seeing a certain raven haired Uchiha practicing in the clearing below. Still masking her chakra she watches him for a moment before he finally stops his back turned to her._

_"Sakura" the Uchiha says. Sakura glares at the raven-haired man before jumping down._

_"I'm sorry to have interrupted your training session, I was merely…curious Uchiha-san" Sakura says turning around to leave. Said Uchiha then moves in front of her blocking her way. She glares up at him._

_"Move or I will move you myself Uchiha" The pinkette says with venom. A silence ensues between the two before the male smirks in amusement._

_"Since when did you begin to call me so formally Sakura-chan?" The male says challengingly._

_"oh does it offend you? I hope so, I woke up today thinking of ways to make you realize that I hated you." Sakura retorts in anger before turning away from him and crossing her arms._

_"Sakura-chan" the male says softly in her ear. Sakura cringes._

_"There's nothing you could do to me that could possibly hurt me more than I hurt you already" He whispers to her. Sakura balls her hands into her fists and tries to control her anger as her chakra flares dangerously._

_"You are such an obnoxious asshole" Sakura turns toward the male. Sasuke smirks down at her._

_"And you know what? I hope you have fun with the slut you call your secretary because in the end she will leave you for someone else and then you'll have nobody" Sakura says with a an angry smile and walks around him and out of the forest._

_"That dick thinks he's better than everyone I just wanna punch that smirk right of his face and knock him into next Thursday" She mutters angrily as she walks home. She walks up to her apartment building and starts to take her keys out as she nears her floor. She walks up to her apartment and throws the door open in anger. She then flops onto the couch. She sits for a moment and tries to calm herself before getting up to make some tea. Suddenly, she hears a knock on her door. She looks over at her door in curiosity._

_"Hey Forehead! Open the door!" Ino shouts. Sakura rolls her eyes before opening the door._

_"What do you want Ino-pig?" Sakura says glaring at her blonde friend._

_"Party at Ten Ten's and she sent me here to get you" Ino says leaning on the wall._

_"Give me five minutes to get ready" Sakura says dully._

_"You okay Forehead?" Ino asks worriedly. Sakura sighs tiredly._

_"No, not really but I'll tell you about it later" Sakura replies as she takes the tea off the stove and goes to her bedroom to get her stuff together. The two girls walk to Ten Ten's in silence. Ino knocks on Ten Ten's door and the brunette opens the door quickly and invites the two girls in. In the living room sit Hinata and Temari. Sakura's face brightens at seeing the spiky blonde haired girl and immediately she clomps on Temari whom as usual awkwardly pats the pinkette's back._

_"Hey Sakura" Temari says._

_"When did you get here? How long have you been here in Konoha?" Sakura says flooding Temari with questions. Temari laughs._

_"Only for a little while. I came on duty Gaara's got me doing messaging duty between Konoha and Suna. Though I suppose I don't mind because they normally aren't rushed or anything and I get to stay for a little while in Konoha" Temari tells Sakura. Sakura smiles._

_"I'm so glad you could come" Ten Ten cuts in._

_"Yeah we definitely needed to get together" Ino interrupts as she flops lazily onto the couch._

_"Well there has been a lot going on lately" Hinata comments. Sakura smirks at Hinata._

_"Yeah you would say that wouldn't you?" she comments slyly. Hinata blushes._

_"W-what do you m-mean by that S-sakura-chan?" Hinata stutters as her face turns a deep shade of red. The other girls look at Sakura._

_"Oh, you know exactly what I mean Hinata-chan" Sakura says in the same tone. Hinata face's slips into one of horror as her blush stays a constant shade of red._

_"S-Sakura-chan…" Hinata mutters looking away embarrassedly._

_"What's going on?" Ino cuts in irritated that she doesn't know some juicy news._

_"Go ahead Hinata tell them about the other day" Sakura says with a dismissive wave._

_"N-now?" Hinata says staring at Sakura in panic._

_"If you don't I will" Sakura says with an evil smile._

_Hinata throws up her hands up in surrender and laughs nervously "T-That's not necessary Sakura-chan" She replies softly. Sakura laughs._

_"Ok so spill the beans" Ino says impatiently._

_"W-well Sakura-chan called Naruto the other day, and I picked up the phone and she assumed we were…" Hinata's voice fades quietly as she begins fiddling with her fingers and blushing._

_"Oh no, tell them what time it was" Sakura says. A quick moment of silence passes as Hinata collects her bearings._

_"It was around 8 o clock I think" Hinata replies quietly._

_"And where was Naruto?" Sakura continues._

_"In the shower?" Hinata questions more than states. She looks up at the girls who stare at her in shock. An awkward silence passes as the other girls try to collect themselves._

_"How long?" Ino asks cutting through the silence. _

_"Umm…a while?" Hinata states hesitantly._

_"And you didn't tell us?" Ten Ten asks._

_"Well I didn't think it was important…" Hinata replies quietly._

_"Not important?" Sakura question incredulously._

_"Well you've had much more going on than me Sakura-chan" Hinata replies softly._

_"That's right. What's been going on with you Forehead?" Ino asks. Sakura glares at Ino for the nickname before rolling her eyes._

_"It's a long story…"Sakura says biting her lip._

_"Well we've got all night and start at the beginning Temari doesn't even know what's going on." Ino replies. Sakura frowns before beginning her story._

_Two hours later, the girls are sitting in the living room eating from tubs of ice cream and staring wide-eyed at Sakura._

_"Wow he is such a dick." Ino finally says. Sakura who's eyes were puffy and red from retelling the parts of Sasuke in the story, after conveniently skipping the parts of hr cutting, sniffles softly and nods._

_"how come I didn't hear of this earlier?" Temari asks. Ino answers first._

_"It's not like you were around to talk about it. We all knew but we hadn't heard that last part about her talking to Sasuke. That was new to all of us" Ino replies. Temari frowns._

_"I'm sorry things didn't work out for you Sakura" Temari comments giving Sakura a half hug. Sakura nods._

_"it's ok he's quite obviously not the best person to be with anyway" Sakura says dismissively._

_"It's not ok you obviously you still care about him according to what you told us about what happened with Itachi" Ino says annoyed. Sakura stays silent._

_"yes, but she must also have feelings for Itachi as well" Hinata comments quietly. A silence settle between the girls and they contemplate._

_"well is it true Forehead, do you also have feelings for Itachi?" Ino asks. Sakura stays silent as she contemplates. The girls wait silently for her answer. Sakura bites her lip before answering._

_"I…" she begins. The girls inch slightly closer in anticipation._

_"I don't know" Sakura answers honestly. She girls let out breathes they hadn't realized they'd been holding. Sakura smiles at their childish antics before grabbing her own tub and chocolate and Vanilla bean ice cream and taking a scoop of it._

_"He definitely should have treated you better" Ten Ten comments offhandedly._

_"Yeah maybe a little more like how Naruto has been treating Hinata" Ino interrupts with a laugh. Hinata blushes a bright red again as the rest of the girls begin to laugh along with Ino. The night passed peacefully from then on as the girls talked about boys and make-up, and other insignificant things._

_The next morning Sakura woke up with a groan. Her mental clock had woken her up uninvited considering she didn't have to work at the hospital today. She smiles as she watches her friends sleep. She laughs as Ino stretches onto her back taking as much space as possible while Hinata curls up taking the least amount of space up at possible. She comments to herself about what a bunch they are before getting up and stretching her legs out. Temari opens her eyes at the noise, and frowns at how being a light sleeper was only an advantage when you were on missions._

_"hey, what are you doing up so early Sakura?" Temari mutters with a yawn. Sakura shrugs._

_"I don't know I just kind of woke up" Sakura whispers. Hinata shifts slightly._

_"Temari, Sakura?" Her soft voice calls out quietly as she slowly sits up. Sakura watches as Hinata's hair falls over her shoulder as the girl slowly sits upright._

_"Go back to sleep guys." Sakura whispers as she pulls her clothes out for the day. Hinata lies back down after saying a quiet "Ok" as Temari watches Sakura walk to the bathroom. Sakura comes back out fully dressed before Temari speaks._

_"What are you doing?" Temari whispers in confusion._

_"I'm just going out for some fresh air" Sakura whispers back._

_"Just go back to sleep I'll be back soon" she adds as she walks to the door and quietly opens it. She says a quick goodbye to Temari before closing the door as quietly as possible and walking into the fresh morning air. She stretches once more and takes a deep breath. She slowly wonders around before she finally looks up and realizes she'd wandered to the gates of the Uchiha Compound. She frowns as she realizes she did need to talk to Itachi but figured it was probably much too early and he probably wasn't even awake. Conflicted she walks back to Ten Ten's house to find all the girls up and walking. The girls greet her eagerly and Ten Ten sets out plates for breakfast. An hour later the girls have finished eating and cleaning and are packing up their things to go home. Sakura lifts her stuff up and after saying goodbye to the rest of the girls Ten Ten walks her to the door. Sakura gives Ten Ten one last hug before opening the door._

_"You're gonna be okay right Sakura?" Ten Ten asks quietly before Sakura leaves the house. Sakura looks back at the now concerned Ten Ten. Sakura smiles._

_"I'll be fine, don't worry about me" Sakura lies. Ten Ten smiles back but Sakura notices the worry and pity lingering in her eyes. Sakura smiles again_

_"Don't worry Ten Ten, I'm fine" Sakura reiterates and she gives her friend another hug before picking her stuff up and leaving the house. Sakura walks home quickly and after getting home she drops her stuff to the floor in her house and flops onto her new red couch. She remembers her walk from this morning and wonders where Itachi might be. She then recalls his private training grounds and immediately sits up. She quickly gathers her stuff together before walking quickly to where she recalled his training grounds to be. She walks through the forest eagerly before hearing the small pang of a shuriken hitting a tree. She stops behind a tree and fiddles with her fingers as she tries to find out what she wants to say. She looks behind the tree and watches him as he practices and again she turns back conflicted. She waits for a moment as she tries to decide on a plan of action before noticing that the pang of the shuriken has disappeared. She looks behind her to find Itachi gone. She frowns in confusion before gasping at finding him to be in front of her after turning back around. She stares into his red sharingan eyes and slightly loses herself in them. He stays completely emotionless as he watches her eyes haze over. Suddenly, she comes out of her haze and looks away to hide the blush on her face. She waits for a moment for her blush to dissipate before turning back to him._

_"I don't suppose you have a moment to talk?" Sakura asks quietly._

_"It depends on what you want to talk about Haruno-san" Itachi replies indifferently. Sakura almost cringes at the name._

_"Itachi-kun, please" Sakura says as she feels her eyes begin to tear up.. Itachi stays silent perhaps contemplating and comparing answers in his head. She looks back at him after regaining her composure. Silently he goes and sits down against a tree. He looks up at her silently inviting her to sit with him. She reacts quickly and goes to sit with him. _

_"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other day" Sakura says quietly. He stays silent and she silently wonders if he's listening._

_"I.. don't know what came over me" Sakura continues hesitantly. She glances back at Itachi who has laid his head on the tree and closed his eyes as if he were sleeping peacefully. Sakura sighs in defeat before laying her own head back and watching the sky above her. She watches the clouds float by and comments to herself about how she might actually understand why Shikamaru likes to watch them so much._

_"Apology accepted Haruno-san" Itachi says cutting through the silence. Sakura looks up quickly before frowning._

_"Aren't you going to call me Sakura-chan anymore?" Sakura asks. Itachi glances at her._

_"Only if you wish me to" Itachi replies quietly._

**"Only if you wish me to" **_Sakura smiles at the words._

_"I do" Sakura whispers in reply._

_

* * *

_

As per usual i would like to thank all those who added this story to their alerts/favorties lists

**_Cissus_**

**_Foxgrl18_**

**_Shadowred_**

**_SpicyLove_**

Thank you so much for subscribing my story to your alerts/favorites lists, it's always encouraging to see new names up here, and i'm quite sorry for the long waits between updates.

**_Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha_**:lol i know well the way i sa it was that she was being oblivious. ANYWAY i acually like the shikaino pairing (probably because dont like Sasuke and therefore do not like the SasuIno pairing) but i like the idea of such a unique pair and i sort of did start them up already. however, you wont see much of them in this sory becase the pairing was started so late but if i make a sequel they'll deff be in there. i'm still not sure so what i did was i left the story open for a whole different story so that i could if i so chose to make one.

**_darkangel_**: i'll try to get the last couple chapters up as soon as possible! but i still have to write the epilogue i'm not yet sure where i'd like to go with it yet and i still have to find a good place to end it and all that jazz

**_Foxgrl18_**: Thanks i hope you continue to read the last couple chapters!

**_SilverEyeShinobi_**: ok so first off ijust want to let you know your reveiw was hilarious. funny story about when i read this, okay so i was in a store and i get the notification emails on my phone so i reading it in the store and like all the sudden you heard this like really loud laugh haha the entire store was so quiet cause it was like night time I WAS SO EMBARRASSED! hahaha ok thats my funny story lolz.

well thats it for the reveiws. i'd really love to answer more in the next chapter so why dont you adorable little readers just press that little button down there. then i can speak to you too, and whats better than you're getting your name up on my list of reveiwers? NOTHING thats what! lol however before i go i have to do my little thing right. so drum roll please... and the winner of todays choice of cookies is...

**_Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha!_**

See the button down there? if you don't push it i will...


	11. End

_I am soooo sorry, i realize this has been suuuuch a loooong update, BUT before you get seriously mad at me lol let me explain. For the past year i have actually been working on a book that i hope to publish which has been hogging all of my creative juices soooooo yeah sorry also, i'm graduating in January so i've been working pretty hard in schoolso yeah thats my excuse list there lol._

_i don't own anything in the story except the plot which i created all by myself._

_i do not intendon putting the notice in here this time only because all of the following stuff takes place in the present. this will be the last chapter i think unless i decide to do an epilogue, i'm not sure yet. :/_

* * *

_Itachi and Sakura stare up at the sky chatting away animatedly as if all the events from their past had never happened. Suddenly, Itachi gets up from his spot and stands over sakura who stares up at him lazily._

_"I think it's time to take you home Sakura-chan, it's getting late" he says simply._

_"Yeah I suppose you're right itachi-kun" she says as she takes the hand he held out to her. He pulls her up and into and warm hug which she sinks into happily._

_"I really am sorry for everything Itachi" she says quietly._

_"I already told you your apology was accepted" Itachi replies._

_"I know but apologies only go so far" Sakura pushes itachi away and looks up at him before itachi leans down and kisses her forehead._

_"As long as we're friends it doesn't matter he says as he begins to walk her home. The walk to her apartment is comfortably silent as Sakura thinks back on the events that brought her where she was. When they reach her apartment door she finally speaks._

_"Itachi…I don't want to be friends anymore" Sakura says quietly. She watches Itachi's eyes harden slightly._

_"I…I want to be more than that" she whispers as she walks over and hugs him tightly._

_"What about Sasuke, Sakura?" Itachi asks._

_"I don't care about him or what he thinks anymore. I realize now that I really only care about you and what you think of me. I want to be with you Itachi. I want to give my entire being to you and just you. She says as she looks up at him. Itachi smiles at her._

_"I love you Sakura" Itachi says before leaning down and placing his lips onto her own. Sakura pulls away._

_"Would you stay with me tonight?" she asks quietly, and he does._

_Two weeks later, Sakura and Itachi are walking to their apartment together. Sakura takes his hand into hers and pulls him closer to her to snuggle into his body comfortably. He chuckles at her antics but squeezes her tightly._

_"I love you Itachi" she says happily._

_"I love yo-" He begins to reply._

_"Itachi Uchiha?" A masked ANBU operative interrupts catching the couples' attention._

_"Yes, I am he" Itachi replies emotionlessly as Sakura lets go of Itachi's arm._

_"You are wanted at the hokage tower for a mission briefing" the ANBU operative replies simply. Itachi nods._

_"Thank you ANBU-san, please let the hokage know I'll be there immediately" Itachi replies just as simply before the ANBU operative jumps away and off to the hokage tower. Itachi walks with the Sakura the rest of the way to their apartment before he gives her kiss and flashes off to the tower. Sakura enters their apartment and waits patiently for him to return. An hour later, he does and she watches him walk around the house and prepare for the upcoming mission. Sakura waits patiently for him to finish before speaking to him._

_"How long will you be gone? She asks him quietly._

_"Not Long" Itachi tells her._

_"Where are you going?" she continues._

_"Not Far" Itachi replies vaguely_

_"what will you be doing?"_

_"Nothing too hard" itachi continues with his vague answers_

_"Itachi…what class is this mission?" Sakura asks quietly._

_"It's nothing to worry about Sakura" Itachi repeats._

_"Itachi, what class is it?" Sakura asks once again louder this time. He stops packing and looks at her emotionlessly._

_"Itachi?" She repeats worriedly._

_"It's an S-class mission Sakura" Itachi replies quietly. Sakura takes in a shaky breath._

_"I'm going to be fine Sakura" he says taking her into his arms and holding her._

_"About a month" Sakura says. Itachi nods and squeezes her tightly. She watches Itachi finish packing before she walks him to the gate to watch him leave. When he is out of seeing distance she returns home. Days slip by slowly and turn to weeks and weeks slip by slowly to turn into a month, and by the end of the month Sakura is anxiously waiting for Itachi to return. She hadn't been feeling so well lately and just wanted him to return already. More time passed with no return or word from Itachi making Sakura sick with worry and two weeks into the second month she's called to the hokage tower. She gently knocks on the hokage's door before entering. In the room sits Mikoto, Fugaku and Sasuke._

_"Sakura, please sit down" Tsunade sighs tiredly as she pinches the bridge of her nose. Sakura obeys the command and waits patiently for an explanation._

_"As you all know, itachi Uchiha was recently assigned a mission that was to last a maximum of a month and has yet to return," Tsunade begins. Sakura tenses, she'd heard this speech, had to give it multiple time in the hospital when a patient just didn't make it._

_"We have reason to believe Itachi Uchiha is dead" Tsunade tells the group. She hears Mikoto gasp and begin to cry while she herself sits and stares in shock. Finally, she pulls herself together and stands to speak._

_"Where's your evidence?" Sakura shouts angrily shocking her teacher._

_"An ANBU search party found the scene of the battle, there were large amounts of blood and miscellaneous body parts scattered around the field and in the midst of them, we found this…" Tsunade says as she takes out an object. In her hand sits a bloodied ANBU mask, Itachi's bloodied ANBU mask and Sakura takes in a shaky gasp._

_"Oh my God," she whispers in terror and pure shock. Underneath her, her legs give out and she crashes hard to the floor. Around her things become hazy and unfocused before she finally blacks out completely._

_Sakura's eyes slip open to see familiar white walls surrounding her. Above her a nurse stands watching her with wide eyes. Sakura rubs her aching head and sits up to find Tsunade sitting in the chair in the corner of the room._

_"Wh-What happened?" Sakura asks blearily_

_"You passed out Sakura" Tsunade replies._

_"Wh-Why? How long have I been out?" Sakura asks._

_"only a couple hours, you passed out after I told you about Itachi's death, I assume it was from shock" Tsunade replies quietly._

_"It's really true then," Sakura states rather than asks._

_"I'm sorry Sakura" Tsunade replies. Sakura slowly stands and prepares herself to leave the room._

_"There's one more thing Sakura," Tsunade begins. Sakura turns to face her._

_"Were you aware that you were pregnant?" Tsunade asks. Sakura's eyes widen as her hand drifts to her abdomen where life was now slowly growing inside of her._

* * *

_First i'd like to thank those who favorited my story. i'm so glad you liked it and i hope to hear your reviews on this chapter_

**_newakatuskimember_**

**_Melyss_**

**_newakatuskimember_**

**_peace200_**

**_sakuraxitachi1_**

Now on to my reviewers!

_**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha:**_ Did the story live up to its potential? lol i'm always so worried i've done the plot justice but actually i completely rewrote this ending which is why it took me so long. this one is so much better written i hope you like it and yeah i hate sasuke...lolz

_**ChuluSempai18:**_ well if i can come up with ideas iwill keep reading. i hope you like this chapter let me know if you think i should do an epilogue or if its good to end it there

_**KarateKid-Ninja:**_idk how many more there'll be but thanks! i'll try to add another story or something

_**sakuraxitachi1:**_ Thanks! i'm glad you like it!

_**TeenAgeCrisis:**___lol i was looking back at that i actually think it was in between that first dinner with his family and their first date if you go back he actually calls her enjoyable company and tells her that she's amusing. yes i agree sasuke totally does not even see the awesomness in front of him (that happens way too often doesn't it?) Thanks for staying with me throughout the story sorry i went all MIA for a while

_**XMissValentineX:**_ lol thanks! writing the ending for this was the hardest thing EVER lol


End file.
